Ransom
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: When Boscorelli’s life is in danger, can Cruz and Faith come together and work as one, or will they end up killing one another first?
1. Chapter 1 The Game Has Begun

Well, Well it's a new story. Yes your eyes have not deceived you; it's a new story. Now if I can keep it up and keep writing on this one. Don't worry I have not forgotten about Return to Innocence, that one is just so depressing to write half the time I have to be in one of those moods to write it, so forgive me a new chapter should be coming along shortly.

Now for this story, I have to say I still can't believe I am writing this being the fact Cruz is in this story without her being, oh let's say the Devil? So for you Cruz fans, please forgive me, this is again my first time trying to write her and I do hope I do her some what justice ;).

There is of course really strong language because face it, if Third Watch was a movie it be rated R lol for their nasty talking, go to NYC you hear the F bomb drop, but I'll try and keep it tone down, oh and there will be some violence…come on it is me here we are talking about.

I like to thank **MonaCK** for this idea. We were talking and she gave me this challenge, and wham this little idea sparked, so THANK YOU.

Next on my list is **Rebel Jess**, because she reads all my stuff and listens to me throw a hissy fit, and hoping it sounds good and so forth. So thanks chicka, and to Annie because you also read a bit, and gave me wonderful positive feedback, thanks again.

So here we go, new chapter, and hope you enjoy!

Rating: PG-13

Summery: When Boscorelli's life is in danger, can Cruz and Faith come together and work as one, or will they end up killing one another first?

P.S. I tried to find as many mistakes as I could, once again if you see any, hahah pretend they don't exists lol

**Chapter 1 – The Game Has Begun**

Walking up the stairs of the 55th Precinct, Sgt. Maritza Cruz let out a stifled yawn, the stairs seemed much longer then usual, or it seemed like that to her because she was so freaking tired. Then again when your tired and all you can think is 'I must sit down,' it seems that it takes longer to get where you want to go. Finally getting up the last steps, and giving a nod to a few of her men she made her way back to her office. She plopped down heavily into her chair letting her arms dangle over the chair handles as she took a few seconds to catch her composure.

Finding the energy enough to finally bring herself up at full posture position, her eyebrows came down in confusion. On her desk, laying on one of her papers was an envelope, written in the middle was bold black letters, "**Sgt. Cruz**." It was as though it was suppose to be there, like she herself had put it there and was just waiting to be opened when she got the chance. She glanced around, expecting somebody to be watching her as she hooked her finger underneath the sealed part and ripped it open with her pinkie.

Her heart began racing as she unfolded the letter and one part of her was screaming to throw it away before she read it, scared what she might find inside. It was worse then she imagined, as she began reading it. After she finished it she reread it again, scared she may have some how misread and that her mind was just playing dirty tricks on her.

"Dear Sgt….payback's a bitch. I have somebody you know, don't want them to end up dead, you best do what I tell you. If you want to find out who it is….check out who didn't show up for work today, sweet dreams, Sgt."

Putting down the letter she then glanced around her office, and then shaking her head she got up, with it in her hand. Folding it she put it into her pants pocket, grabbing the envelope she threw it into her desk drawer and locked it. Looking at the clock up on the wall she noticed the time. The shift for the third watch had started. Thoughts were quickly running through her mind as she took the steps fast, as she reached the bottom of the Precinct and saw that Lieutenant Swersky was standing at the front desk.

Walking up, she calmed her face, and put her hand on the polished wood and began tapping her fingers as she talked to Swersky. "Hey," Swersky looked up from his papers to see Sgt. Cruz standing there. Usually anytime that woman came around, trouble was brewing. "I was wondering, who didn't show up today at work?"

"What's it to you, when one of my Officers doesn't show up?" Swersky getting suspicious, which seemed to be a force of habit when working with Cruz.

Cruz was scrambling trying to think of a way to make Swersky give her the information. Why did he have to be so difficult? Ask somebody a simple question and they have to make everything so god damn tough.

Swersky just shook his head, threw a few papers down over to the side as he quickly mumbled instructions to an officer on something and then turned around and saw the look on Cruz's face. The one that said 'just tell me.' Grabbing his sheet he looked down at the paper that told him what officers came in on time, and which ones were uncountable for.

"Boscorelli didn't show up for work, in fact he didn't bother to call in."

Swersky put his sheet of paper down and looked up to see that Cruz had stepped back. For some reason, if he didn't know any better her face had gotten paler. Maybe it was the lighting, he had told the janitors more then once that he thought the light bulbs had to be replaced. But does anybody ever listen to him? He then remembered his original thought and asked Cruz if she was okay.

"Yeah, thank you." Cruz then hurried back up the stairs, the entire time Swersky wondering what made that woman tick. He shrugged and went back to what he originally was doing in the first place before he got interrupted, which so happens all the time in this job.

Cruz got up the stairs and glanced around the office. They weren't even paying attention, she could waltz into her office then walk back out and they wouldn't even know. Slowly but surely, anger began to boil up. Somebody had come into her office, left a note, and nobody had seen them! Hell they could of put a bomb in there for all she knew, and they get away with it.

"Did somebody come into my office and drop something off?"

Everybody looked up, when she asked the question. Studying each and everyone's face but all she got was blank stares, as though she had asked some great psychological question.

"What was it?"

Cruz turned on her heel, staring at him like he was stupid for even asking such a question. 'What was it none of your business, I'm asking the questions not you.' She thought. But actually held restraint in then replied as she tried to calm down her nerves that seemed to want to panic.

"Doesn't matter, I asked you all a question did you see somebody come into my office, and leave something for me?"

Nothing. They all shook their head no, or replied with the same answer. Brilliant, just freaking wonderful. If this wasn't a big pile of crock of shit, she didn't know what was. This was a Precinct, full of cops. There something wrong if a guy can walk past the front desk, upstairs, into her office, nobody see him do this, then walk back down the stairs and leave. Unless, it was an office, that could only explain why nobody would give them a second glance. She prayed that wasn't the case, but it was the likely answer to this.

"Cruz?"

She came out of her thoughts. When he saw that he had her attention he asked her again, "are you okay…something wrong?" Shaking her head no, "Look I have to….I got to go."

Without another word she turned and fled down the stairs quickly. She had to go to Bosco's apartment. She had to know for herself, to make sure this wasn't some kind of sick twisted game.

As Cruz's thoughts were flying a mile an hour she by passed Swersky without even saying a word. Swersky watched her as she practically ran out of the Precinct. When he had seen her he had tried to stop her, so he could ask her what was wrong, but she didn't even give him a chance.

'Oh lord, why do I have a bad feeling about this?' A feeling that washed over him, and when that happened that was never a good sign. But the only thing at the moment Swersky could do was, shake his head and continue on working on the stuff in front of him.

Cruz came to Bosco's apartment. She found her self just staring at the door. She feared on knocking on the door and the outcome of it. If he did answer how would she explain herself? He was always second-guessing her in anything she said or did never hesitating to question her motives. Shooting Faith had been the nail in the coffin to end whatever relationship they had. At times working as cops they could be some what decent to one another, because their job came first but let it be outside of work, hell would freeze over first. But, what if he didn't answer the door and her deepening apprehension came to truth, she wasn't even sure what she would do next.

Knowing it was now or never, she then knocked on it hard. The sound bounced off the walls and echoed down the hallway. She listened. Not one single sound emitted from his apartment, she was only meet by silence. On instinct she grabbed the door and turned it, what scared her even more, it was unlocked. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't stop she just pushed the door open.

"Bosco?"

She still hadn't stepped over the threshold. It was like she was a vampire or something, and was not yet invited therefore she would have to wait till somebody did. But what made her come in was what she saw just standing there.

The coffee table was turned over, glass was everywhere from it breaking, as though somebody had fallen on it with great force. The very essence of what she didn't want to see was on the ground, in little drops, was blood. She also noticed there was a trail right towards the door were it then formed a tiny pool, and then all together disappeared. From what Cruz guessed, that was the last spot Bosco had been, and then they must have picked him up. What became scary was that the note had just become very real and she knew deep down, Boscorelli was in serious trouble. From what it looked like, he definitely did not go down without a fight, at least he was showing them how much of a pain in the ass he could be.

Seeing there was nothing else she could do in the apartment she turned and walked out, trying to figure out what she could do next.

(Hours Before)

Bosco threw his keys up onto his counter as he came into his empty and darkened apartment. He first walked over to his refrigerator, the light illuminating the kitchen as he looked through it. He then closed it, but then reopened it as though something would magically appear there, the fridge fairy would make food show up for him. When that didn't' work he grabbed a beer.

He saw he had a few messages, when he pressed play he listened as he popped open the alcohol and took a swig. First one was his mother; the next one was wrong number, and then a telemarketer. 'My god I'm a loser,' he thought as he didn't even turn on a light. Just turned on the TV and began to relax from a hard day at work. He flipped through, at first he stopped on Conan O'Brien then when that was done he caught Cops. 'Now this….is television.' He put his feet up on his coffee table, as he got comfortable, taking another drink of his beer.

Sleep crept up on the unsuspecting cop, and he kept nodding off and finally without any warning Bosco submerged into sleep, not even bothering to turn off the TV or go lay in his bed. Bosco woke up with a start. His beer was gone and rolled onto the ground and the remote was resting on his stomach. But something had woken him up, bringing him out of a good sleep to. Then he heard it, the soft knock on the door. Bosco's eyes was still having hard time focusing, using the TV light, he glanced at his watch.

"What the.." 'It was 4.am in the fucking morning and somebody was knocking on his door?' It better be worth it or he was going to without doubt have some strong words with them.

Getting up throwing the remote on the coach, he got up and looked out his peephole. He came away from it thinking maybe he was in a dream, and any minute something crazy was about to happen. Why in the hell was Logan Weller standing in front of his door? He was one of the officers of the Precinct. Few times he had worked with him, but didn't really know the guy.

Big warning flags were going up, his gut instincts were telling him something was off. He didn't know the guy enough that the man would know his apartment. Subconsciously every fiber was screaming him not to open the door, just to act like he didn't hear the man, but he was a fellow Officer, and he might need help. So without being able to stop himself Bosco opened the door.

"Hey, sorry didn't want to wake you."

"Well you did a good job." Bosco was in no mood for anything but straightforward answers, no beating around the bush. He felt unnerved as it was, and not to mention he was irritable. To early in the morning to be having do deal with this kind of crap. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…." Logan licked his lips and switched his weight onto his left, then back to his right. "I just…I'm sorry man."

Bosco was getting confused by all of this; he was acting nervous he wasn't making any sense. Shaking his head, Bosco rubbed his hand over his face. That feeling that was coming over him, the one that told him to shut the door before it was to late was really making itself known and Bosco quickly tried to find a way to defuse the situation.

"Look, it's early in the morning…if you want we can talk about this tomorrow…." Bosco stopped in mid sentence. Logan had looked down at his feet, and then when he looked back up, sadness was in his eyes, as though he just committed a horrible heinous crime. Before Bosco could question Logon, a man who been standing outside the door pressed up against the wall appeared with a gun aimed right at Bosco's head.

"Don't make a single sound." The man cocking the gun and making it evident that he was ready to blow Bosco's head off if he did try to call for help.

The bottom of Bosco's stomach dropped. Hands coming up he began stepping backwards as the gunman stepped into the apartment, along with Logon as they shut the door. Bosco glared at Logon. If the man weren't holding a gun on him, he would probably be choking him. He couldn't believe this man was betraying him like this. Why? Bosco quickly tried to think, why would a cop be doing this to him, and what was their purpose, what did they want from him? So he pissed off a lot of people, but he didn't think he deserved such an act, another officer doing this to one of their own.

"How much they paying you for this?" Asking, Bosco wanted to know what would drive somebody to do this.

"Shut up."

Bosco wasn't sure what they were going to do now that they were holding a gun on him. It was like they were debating on now what to do next, as though they hadn't planned up to this moment. What Bosco needed was a distraction, something to cause the man to look away, or something enough so Bosco felt he could charge him without getting his head blown off in the process.

Then, as though God had been listening to his thoughts, somebody yelled outside his door, practically screaming bloody murder. If it wasn't such a dire situation Bosco would have laughed, he hated that neighbor, it was thee nosiest ass neighbor he had ever encountered in his life. For the first time since that nut ball had moved in, he never was so happy to hear him yelling.

This distraction was enough; for the gunman turned his head just enough to side glance at the door, scared the man was going to walk into Bosco's apartment at any given moment. That's all it took and Bosco was on him in a matter of two seconds.

He leapt at the man; the force and not being ready for Bosco the gun went flying out of his hands as they both tumbled to the ground. Bosco knew if he didn't get control of the situation fast, he be the one pleading for mercy and that wasn't going to happen. Pulling his arm back and clenching his fist he then landed two blows fast and hard, dazing the man.

More then anything Bosco wanted to get to his gun that was lying on the counter, but there wasn't time for he heard Logon, and when he turned he saw him charging towards him. Bosco though used his speed to his advantage, putting his shoulders down aligning them like he was linebacker he then pushed off and they both slammed into each other with force that Logon was not prepared for, falling backwards dragging Bosco with him. When they both fell they fell right into the direction path of the coffee table. There was no stopping the momentum for Logon also had tripped on the beer bottle that was laying on the floor from when Bosco drank it earlier, he ended up going right through the glass of the coffee table.

Bosco wasted no time to start beating the living piss out of Logon. All he could think was, this man betrayed him. 'He betrayed me. He found out where I lived, and then for what, to point a gun at me? NOBODY points a gun at me!' All his focus and attention was so drawn on Logon, he hadn't even taken notice yet that his arm was bleeding from falling into the glass, and it wasn't the only one he had a variety of cuts. Not paying attention to his surroundings, Bosco's downfall was his anger. Bosco wasn't even seeing straight he was so pissed off that he didn't even hear the other guy get back up.

He didn't even know what hit him; for the man grabbed his gun and used that to smash the back of Bosco's head, hard. Bosco immediately fell into unconsciousness falling onto Logon in a heap.

"Come on man, I'm sure somebody call the cops." The man pulling Bosco off of Logon, dragging him across the floor and to the door as Logon struggled to get up. Looking around the apartment, blood was on the carpet along with the glass that was scattered. When Logon walked over slowly, he noticed the man had grabbed a towel from underneath the sink. He arched his eyebrow. He could hold a gun on the man, and then he's worried about Bosco bleeding to death? Catching the glance from Logon as he tied it tight, he simply stated, "don't want his blood in my trunk."

"Help me lift him."

Logon really didn't feel like picking anything up. His face was hurting from all the blows Bosco had given him, and not to mention it does kind of hurt to shatter glass with your back and have a man fall on you at the same time. But in the long run he helped pick Bosco up by grabbing his feet, and silently and quietly they made it outside, with no eye witnesses they threw Bosco into the back of the car and few seconds later took off.

TBC…So did you like? Tell me what you think, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Escape Attempt

First off. Holy cow! I did not expect such a response and I cannot even begin to tell you how much it means to me to get all those nice reviews. I saw those and immediately began working on chapter 3 and got that done. You guys motivated me so much so here is a new chapter for you. Responses are at the bottom, I hope you guys like it. If you see mistakes ignore those, hahaha.

BTW. Faith shows up in Chapter 3 if your all wondering where she is, don't worry she'll show up ;)

Again, thanks to Jessie (Rebel Jess) for all your help, what would I do without you? THANK YOU.

Now me go silent and enjoy….

**Chapter 2 – Escape Attempt**

Cruz banged on the door. No answer. She was really ready to kick some doors down; if that meant finding out some answers to her many questions that she felt were going unanswered. She did it again, and then she heard somebody open the door, but had the chain on in case she tried to barge down the door. Which didn't matter if she wanted to, chain wouldn't stop anybody, all you had to do was put some force into your kick and the chain rip right off.

"Yes can I help you?" A much elderly lady answered, her hair stark white and pointing each and everyway.

Reaching into her coat pocket Cruz brought her badge out. "Sgt. Cruz with the NYPD, Ma'am did you hear any disturbance coming from next door last night?" Pointing her finger towards Bosco's apartment.

"Yes….sounded like somebody was having a fight, heard glass breaking…but I figured I mind my own business….why is he okay?" Looking out the door half expecting to see more cops and a body bag. She didn't know Bosco personally, didn't know much about him, but she seen him a few times walking to her own apartment, he'd nod his head then that was it.

Cruz didn't know what to say to the woman. If she really thought Bosco was okay, would she be knocking on the door? Then again why make an elder woman freak out, god knows she probably have a hear attack. She looked old enough. She then, doing her best, put on the most forced on reassuring smile she possibly could give the woman.

"I'm sure he's fine, just a big misunderstanding that's all."

"Okay….I do hope he's okay."

With that, the woman shut the door. Cruz knew that was just a waste of time. The woman didn't give her any additional information she didn't all ready know, or could use. It was a long shot but she was completely lost.

Her mind began to play and try and sort out who could it be. It had to be somebody she locked up with Boscorelli, that's had to be the only reason he was brought in on this. But who? Vernon, couldn't be him, all his boys were locked up, or so she thought. They had succeeded in getting Buford. So who could it be? Who would be so bold into to kidnapping a New York City Police Officer, and then taunt her with it?

As she made her way back to the 55th, she knew she had to be the one to find him. She couldn't tell anybody about this; the ransom note was to her, nobody else. All her cop instincts were telling her that was the wrong move, but she easily ignored that. If they wanted her, they better come after her personally, not use people against her. She pressed on the gas harder, with this line of thoughts running through her brain.

Bosco's head hurt. That was an understatement of the year. His head didn't just hurt, it felt like somebody taken a sledge hammer to it, then decided to do the Mexican Hat Dance while they were at it. Not to mention it felt like any moment if he moved his head, it was going to roll away. He could only imagine the look on his kidnappers face, coming into the room to find his head on the other side of the room.

Room, where the hell was he? Bosco realized his eyes were still closed, from the intense headache that had made itself very well known. Opening his eyes at first, he feared he gone blind, that the asshole had hit him so hard he lost his eyesight. But when he moved his eyes around a little more he could see that there was light coming from upstairs.

So that meant he was in a basement, with no lights. 'Great' he thought sarcastically, 'my favorite.' He tried to ease his breathing, knowing if he let his panic start to set in, it wouldn't solve anything and it wouldn't get him anywhere.

When he went to work on trying to get up he could feel the rope along his wrists. Trying to move them back and forth he realized somebody knew how to tie very well, probably number one in boy scouts because he couldn't even get any leave way. 'Just my luck' he thought 'I get the one guy who knows how to tie somebody down.' Even his legs where tight and it felt like they weren't going to be loose any time soon.

Even though he had no hope of loosening his bonds, he tried anyways trying to get his fingers to wrap around the end of the rope. Or just try and get his wrists to get a little room. But as he was concentrating on this, he felt something brush his forearm.

Bosco stopped all movement. It was his imagination, right? It had to be, he was just scared of the dark, and yeah he could admit that. So therefore his mind began to play mean, cruel tricks on him. There was nothing out there just him and his childish mind. Oh how easy Bosco was good at making himself believe things he didn't want to be true. But, all that convincing trying to contain his feeling of hopelessness, went all out the window, and Bosco could not help but let out a scream in terror.

For as he just had started to work on his wrists again, something dropped on his neck and began to crawl up his head. He knew what it was. A cockroach. He screamed trying to get it off of him, he even rolled but ended up rolling on some, for he felt a crunch and that just revolted him even more. Bosco could feel his heart beginning to beat faster and faster and he felt another one crawl up on him he just curled up best as he could, praying this was just some terrible nightmare.

Upstairs, they could hear Bosco's cries through the boards of the floor. The one nodded his head then just let out a laugh, "Somebody's awake."

Cruz pulled up to the Precinct. Running through her mind, were so many thoughts and chaos was making her brain go in complete overdrive. There were so many options in what to do, and what not to do and she was very scared of making the wrong decision. It wasn't her life anymore, it was now also Boscorelli's and whatever she did would get back to him, full circle. The one that definitely was winning and replaying over in her mind was how to get him back alive.

Walking up the stairs she opened the Precinct doors and dragged her feet as her mind was in a different world, her body knew what to do and which way to carry her. What she didn't see was Swersky was staring at her. He had glanced up to see Sgt. Cruz walk in the doors. Her posture, her face, it was set differently, and more then once he saw that look on her face and it usually meant something was up. It almost reminded him as though somebody taken her favorite dog and then ran over it. It concerned him that Cruz had run out of here like a mad woman, hell bent on something, and now came back to his Precinct in a melancholy state.

"Everything all right Sarge?"

Glancing over as she walked by, Swersky questioning her. She was so close of telling him, what was up but the part that told her not to won over and she just nodded her head yes. Without a single word uttered from her lips, she made it past Swersky's desk and up to her office.

Her eyes had been watching the tile, until they came up unconsciously as she was about to enter her office, and she stopped. She felt heat from her head travel quickly down to the very tips of her toes, and a chill made itself present on the back of her neck. For once again, just like last time, a note was sitting on her desk.

She closed her eyes. It was like she was a child again. Back when she was having a nightmare, she would awake from it and believed the monster was still in her room with her. She'd close her eyes and when she did, she knew she was safe. Only this time, she was hoping if by closing them, it wouldn't be no longer there. But opening she knew that was just a foolish thought. She was stuck in this and no matter how much she wanted to pretend it wasn't real, it was very much so.

Then the thought of not opening the letter crossed her mind. If she didn't open it, just go about like it was a regular day it wouldn't have to be real and the whole mess in Bosco's apartment, she could just say that he and his friend got into a fight. But once again she knew that wasn't what happened, and no matter how much she did wishful thinking, it was going to still be there. Even if she went about her business like it was a regular day, Boscorelli was in deed a dead man.

Hesitantly she walked up and snatched it up off her desk then backed up to the door were she originally stood. To her it was like the desk could be a bomb and it would go off any minute. Maybe subconsciously she knew whoever had Boscorelli, had touched her desk and that drove a nail into her nerves that she didn't even knew existed till now.

Without glancing behind her, she turned and shut the door. Part of Cruz felt if it was open it was vulnerability feeling, with her back to the door it was as though the man himself would jump her at any given moment while reading the letter. The other part of her that wanted it shut was, what if he was watching? She would never give a person that kind of satisfaction over her; it just wasn't going to happen.

Taking a deep breath she then knowing it was now or never ripped it open and began reading it slowly.

So figured out who it is? Good. Better read this carefully, because if want Boscorelli back alive, you better do as your told or it will be you fishing his dead body out of the east river.

Follow the directions listed below, will be waiting to give you further instructions. Cruz, we will be watching, so don't be including your boys."

She felt this was a very different turn of events. They didn't want her to include her boys, which meant her Anti Crime unit. That also meant not telling Lieutenant Swersky, which she had all ready decided she was going to solve this on her own. She nearly dropped the letter when her phone rang. Her eyebrows came down as though how dare somebody be calling her when this was going on. No way she couldn't think of anything but this. Figuring she better answer it she got it on the fourth ring.

"Sgt Cruz Anti Crime."

"Time is ticking Cruz."

Then before she could even utter one word or question who it was, she got the dial tone. Taking it away from her ear she stared at it for a few seconds then a snarl came to her face. Anger boiled up and frustration just the whole mess she then threw it, making the base of the phone fly with it, and in the process sending papers and other things crashing to the floor.

Clenching the note in her hand she yanked the door open causing it to crash into the wall as she stalked out of the office. Not even noticing some of her guys standing up wondering what caused such emotional rage, but they decided not to get in the cross fire as she stormed out of the Anti-Crime department.

Taking the stairs fast, she hit the bottom and an officer seeing the scowl on her face commented on it, getting a laugh out of it.

"Not having a good day Cruz?"

Like a lion about to kill it's prey she turned around seeing the officer standing there, and she knew him quite well. Never really talked to him, but had seen him numerous occasions in the Precinct.

But being in the mood she was and not wanting to hear some officer making fun of her 'mood' she just snapped back with a "Go fuck yourself Logan." She abruptly turned around and left the Precinct again.

When Bosco had stopped squirming enough to try and gain his composure even as he felt the roaches touch his skin making him want to throw up, he knew it wouldn't solve anything. Going on that he had to calm himself down and try and figure out to get out of this situation, he tried to put into the back of his mind that if he didn't think about it to much they weren't there. 'Yeah right, harder then you think' his mind would yell back but he took in deep breaths hoping to clear his senses.

He went back to trying to undo the rope that had his wrists strained behind his back, only he worked more furiously, to try and escape this hell hole he was put in. Every pore in his body was screaming to get out of this predicament, and as fast as humanly possible.

When he had first started on his ropes, he had no room to try and loosen the bonds that kept him there, because whoever wanted him to stay knew how to keep somebody immobilized. Bosco lost track of time as he moved and twitched and kept working at his bonds, as he tried to think of a plan in order not to go insane while waiting to escape. He couldn't figure out what he had done to piss these guys off, or Logan for one. He was a fellow cop, what would make him disgrace his blood oath of being an NYPD officer?

It had to be somebody he put away, but then again how would he know who organized this? He wouldn't know until they told him. Then again, he thought with a sinking feeling, what if they don't tell him? That would be part of the torture was to not allow him to know who's doing this to him, to let him know whom he was going up against.

Over and over in his head he played the thought he had to get out of there, no matter what. Then he felt the loosen of the ropes, what he been working on what seemed like eternity, he could move his wrists that had gone numb from lack of blood circulation going into his hands. For the first time he felt how badly he worked his wrists when he felt blood oozing out of his wrists, him working so feverishly he never even felt it, but it was worth it. He then went working on the ones keeping his feet tangled up, which wasn't so hard with free hands.

When Bosco stood up he began rapidly brushing off every bit of his body, jerking around in circles, that he felt the cockroaches had touch. Just the prickle of his skin would make his skin crawl and he would end up doing the same dance of scratching and itching anywhere he felt was necessary.

Then the next job after this went on for a few seconds, or maybe even longer then that, Bosco went to work trying to find his way out of there. He first ran into a wall, and he learned real quickly not to move to fast, because he kept tripping over stuff that was laying about the room. Shuffling his feet like an old man he began feeling around the room, and what he realized the stairs was in the middle of the room when he had gone throughout the entire room and felt nothing that resembled a flight of steps. So taking a deep breath he began moving outside of the wall and having his hands out in front of him he began moving his fingers and on the first try found a beam, it was wooden. That was a good sign, but he immediately brushed his fingers off when he felt a cobweb.

The wooden beam had been what kept the stairs up and only a few inches away from the beam was the flight of steps, and he put one foot up on the step and then went quiet and listened. He was hoping they weren't still in the house, that maybe he had some kind of luck behind him that he get out of this alive.

For those few faint seconds he was sure they'd hear him just by the rapid of his heart beating so hastily but nothing happened, he didn't hear voices, no footsteps, not a single sound that give away that anybody was there. So he began creeping up the stairs, and trying not to make much sound as they groaned in protest from the much weight added by him.

Opening the door, he found that it was completely dark, making it that much harder to spot someone. Then again, he could use that to his advantage. From straining his eyes to see, from the little bit of light cast into the kitchen from the window, he could see there was a back door, and of course there was the front door. Every nerve in his body was screaming run, run while you can, before it's to late, but he knew if he ran, who knows what he would attract.

As he began stepping towards the door, taking it slowly as though he was doing a sobriety test, taking one step in front of the other. What amazed him was how long it took him to reach the door, being so fearful somebody would catch him, and it was like something out of the dream. He thought he was much closer but as he began walking towards it, it seemed it had gotten further and further away.

But with his hand on the doorknob he felt his breath gone as he began turning it, expecting him to wake up back in the basement but he felt the cool breeze and in his mind he was jumping up and down. Just as he was about to reach for the screen door, he was sure his life passed before his eyes as the cold barrel of a shotgun was placed behind his neck, and he heard the cock of the weapon.

"Nice try."

Bosco didn't move his hand away from the screen, he could see outside, he could see his freedom and it was slipping away from him so quickly. Still feeling the wind coming through the screen of the door, he saw his death if he didn't leave this house. This entire house reeked it, it was something out of a nightmare. He couldn't die here, have his mother identify his body and lay it to rest right next to Mikey's. No, he wouldn't die without a fight.

"Turn around slowly, your not going anywhere."

Without a sound Bosco turned around with his hands up in defense, and then as he turned his entire body around and saw the man with the shot gun he did the most stupidest thing he ever done in his life, or bravest. As quickly as he could he grabbed the barrel of the gun and then pushed it upwards and shoving the man backwards, the gun going off between the guys, it shooting into the ceiling of the house.

Bosco took no more chance with dealing with the man knowing full well that gunshot would bring all the wrong attention down on him, and he turn and sprung out the door. He heard the back door slam shut hard against the doorframe, and what stopped him for a few seconds and could have cost him was he didn't expect to come out and see a get together. Bunch of guys standing around the yard drinking beer talking to one another. They had heard the gunshot going off in the house and was now staring at Bosco.

Hearing the door open again and the screen door shut hard, he heard "get him" and that was enough for him to take off like a pistol. He saw one try and grab for him but he quickly dodged it and jumped a fence that was keeping him from his freedom.

All his police career Bosco has been the hunter, chasing after the perps through alley's, through people's backyards, and then tackling them. It was the most adrenaline rush of the job; he found it so thrilling of chasing after somebody on foot and then getting them in a great dive. He liked it even better then when he was in the car, there was just something about it. Never, though did he think this role would be reversed and he be the one being chased.

Bosco could feel his body tiring out, and as good of shape he was in, the ordeal he gone through was taking its toll on him and he could actually sense the men were catching up with him. This was some kind of terrible nightmare, it just had to be, this couldn't be happening to him right now. He was going to wake up in his bed screaming but at least he would be safe.

As he went through someone's yard, he threw things down in his path as so many criminal's have done to him in all the years he chased people down, trying to slow the men behind him. He began screaming at the top of his lungs, yelling and hoping, somebody would call the cops, but as he did this he had the feeling nobody was hearing his call for help.

When he jumped another fence and began running out into the street he didn't even expect somebody to catch up to him even though he feared it, as he felt his body hit the pavement. That tackle had come from behind him causing him to put his hands out and try and roll from the much speed he had gained. Feeling the pain rip through his wrists as they took the full brunt of the body as it came to a halt on the ground.

'NO' He screamed in his mind. He was free he couldn't allow this one man to take him down. He began kicking, punching, twisting his body in every way he could to try and get out of this man's grip and he succeeded, the man released him to get a better hold and that was enough for Bosco to get loose and get back up on his feet. But the time trying to get loose from the man was enough for the others to catch up, some had come in their cars and just as he was about to take off again he was tackled again, only this time he landed in the soft wet grass.

It was harder to be screaming and running at the same time but now that he was on the ground he began yelling, hoping somebody would come out and see what the ruckus was outside their own damn house. But as he did this he was silenced with a good kick to his gut, causing him to curl up as the man got off of him. He felt someone grab his hair roughly then landed a punch to his face. Another blow landed in his mouth and he bit his tongue hard. He felt the taste of copper reach his senses. The blood began to coat his teeth rapidly and as he glanced up, all he saw was a group of guys standing around him, making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Bosco just glared at the men who were not allowing his escape, and if he could kill someone with his look, they would be bursting in flames. Nobody attacked, it was just silence, as though they weren't sure what to do with the now captive. Bosco still sprawled out on the ground watched as one man came up and he didn't even have time to register as the man then brought his foot back and connected with Bosco's temple. As conscious slowly seeped away from him, all Bosco could think was, he had almost gotten away.

TBC….hope your still liking ;)

Responses to the Reviews 

**Lloydie** – _Glad your hooked, and hope your still hooked ;) _

**Karen **– _Me either! I'm riding this by the seat of my pants and hoping it sounds good as I go along, thanks ;)! _

**Margarita** – _Hi. I am glad you liked the history I put into it. Sorry that Cruz and Faith didn't work yet together, they won't probably until I'm thinking chapter 4 the crap won't hit the fan..but I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. _

**Ventor** – _hehehe here more, and hope it was soon enough! ;)_

**Thumper** – _haha you reviewed twice, you are such a darling you know that? Glad you like my start and thank you, your such a devoted fan (my little fan) thanks! _

**Radioactive Raccoony** _Who is it? I don't know, Bosco's pissed off a lot of people ;) could be a whole world thing. Hope you like the new chapter ;) thanks hehehe _

**Bosco/Cruz Fan** – _Glad you like it! That makes me happy. Hope I didn't take to long and you liked it, thanks! _

**Whatchamicalli**t – That makes me very excited to hear you like it, and I couldn't help but not continue. Thank you for the review.

**Sydney**_ – You love my work…do you realize you put me on cloud 9? I'm up there floating around and can't come down, hope I didn't disappoint. _

**RBF**_ – Thrilled you liked it, and Bosco angst is the best isn't it? Your in luck though be plenty of that ;) and Boscorelli is in for a long ride thanks for your review. _

**Serena Aris **– _Phew glad you think it was a great start. Brilliant? Now I'm scared it suck lol…well hope you liked the new chapter and thank you so much for your nice and wonderful review. _

_I know it sounds like I am repeating myself but you guys really just all of you helped me and thank you so much. I honestly was bouncing around the house just excited as you can get, so thank you and like I said, I know I used 'hope' a lot but I just hope I can continue to make you guys happy. Thanks again and till next chapter update ;) peace out. _


	3. Chapter 3 Penalties

Mental Note, never try and edit a story at 2:37 a.m in the morning! So if there some more mistakes then I usually create, umm blame the time of night ;).

Again, I am just still excited you are all liking this so much that only makes me write so much faster when you drop me a line so thank you again!

Replies are at the bottom of the page…..

Going to keep this short, just wanted to thank **Jessie(rebel jess)** for all her help, and letting me go over few things while I got this chapter ready. You rock girl, what would I do without you!

Now onto your story, ;) Bosco better hide from me (laughs evily)

**Chapter 3 – Penalties **

A lone petite woman was walking by the pier by Battery Park, and like so many who came to this area to watch the sunset right near the Statue of Liberty, this one wasn't taking in the sights. She was looking for something, or someone. She was one of the few souls even in the area, being that when the sun went down, there was no reason to be by that park unless you wanted to look at a dark ocean. It was a common thing for the Wall Street area, usually goes quiet during the night, most of the action is either in the inner streets like Harlem, or the Bronx, even Time Square sees more action because of the crazy sightseers.

But this only made Cruz even more frustrated when she noticed the lack of people around. The feeling of being alone came over her body and she hated that. She knew she could take care of herself, hell she had a gun on her hip, but then she knew how easily things could turn in a blink of an eye.

Anybody that walked by her she noticed how quickly her hand began to reach underneath her jacket that was concealing her weapon. Anybody could be a potential threat, and she refused to be caught off guard, it just wasn't going to happen. She looked down at the directions again. She was here, she was at the right place. Even on time for once in her life, and now whoever she was suppose to be waiting for wasn't showing up. Grabbing her clip that held her cell phone she pulled it out, and angrily shoved it back on her hip. The man was 30 minutes late. She then corrected herself on that 'men' more then likely, could not be just one man.

Cruz went back to pacing back and forth as she ran her hand through her jet-black hair and some of it flipped to the side as she rustled it in frustration. She wanted to leave so she could try and track the son of a bitch who was doing this, but if she did, she knew very well that could be Boscorelli's death sentence, and there was no way in hell she was going to have that on her conscious, she couldn't live with herself if she did that. She maybe be a lot of things, but being the one that is the cause of an officer's death, there was just something about that made her want to throw up at the thought of that.

Footsteps could be heard as they walked along the pavement. Her cop instincts came in as she listened to them, she first looked ahead of her and then she picked up on the fact they were coming up behind her. She slowly began itching towards her gun like she had done previously, and instinctively she turned her body so she could watch them out of the corner of her eye but making sure she wasn't completely obvious. But when she caught a glimpse it was just a couple and she let her hand come back down to her side and unintentionally curved it into a fist.

'Why were they so late?' It probably was a game. Just to watch her squirm. This is all it was to them, to see how much she would do for them just to get Bosco back. She had to keep telling herself that she wouldn't shoot them the minute they showed their face to her, nobody made a fool out of her, nobody!

Cruz began walking again, starting to get antsy. She walked by the Staten Island Ferry entrance she was wondering if she should turn back around and head back and check the end of the park, but just as she had come to the end were State Street curved and cars going towards the ferry began. The screeching of tires caused the hairs on the back of her neck come up and the skin crawl on along her spin as she turned to see a black Escalade come right up onto the sidewalk.

The door opened and every bone in her body was screaming to get away from that car but she knew that wasn't the decision she was going to make. Calming her breathing, making damn sure she wasn't going to allow these men to see her fear as she heard a commanding voice told her to get in. Hoping that this was actually the right thing to do, she climbed in and shut the door, the SUV swerved into traffic cutting off a taxi who blared their horn but nothing was done about it.

Cruz was beyond uncomfortable, she was trying to think of the perfect thing to say but that would end up in a fight over of saying anything at all. These men were probably the cause of Boscorelli's disappearance, what do you say to kidnappers? They held his life in their hands. You don't want to end up pissing them off so they go back to were ever they are holding him and do something horrific all because you couldn't keep your tongue under control.

When she finally decided on what she was going to say, she glanced over a the man sitting next to her, and then at the man driving who all she could see was the back of his head.

"So are you going to tell me what you want?" She wasn't sure what to expect from them, but when she got the response back, it wasn't really what she was looking for.

"How about you keep your fucking mouth shut."

"Excuse me?" Cruz snapped back, her voice snappier then she intended, not believing how they had talked to her like that. She was still eyeing the man next to her, preparing at any moment for him to turn and punch her in the mouth.

"You heard me."

Biting her tongue she knew she should stop before her mouth over loaded her ass. She had to keep reminding herself, it was no longer her life she was toying around with, it was now Bosco's to.

Glancing outside of the car she watched as the buildings fly by quickly as they picked up speed. She didn't like this at all, so not in control of the situation then again what is there to like about it? What made it worse, she had no idea were they were taking her, what they were going to do. Hell for all she knew they were going to take her to her grave, and there was no way she was going there willingly.

She made sure to watch every turn, to glance at every street sign they passed. She wasn't going to be caught unaware in an area she had no idea she were she was. Cruz had been concentrating so hard on her surroundings she wasn't ready for the sudden stop. The seatbelt immediately did what it was suppose to, tightened up quick as it jerked her back into her seat. She glared at the driver, knowing he had did that on purpose; she then turned and glanced at the guy sitting next to her as he just simply said,

"Get out."

At first she just gazed at the man as though he had lost his freaking mind. Maybe she hadn't heard him correctly. Yeah that's what's what it was, some lost of miscommunication, and got their wires crossed. Licking her lips still staring at the man she looked at him as though his head was on backwards.

"What?"

A flash of metal and the hammer of a gun was cocked back. 'Were the hell did that come from?' Then again, these guys are born into this world knowing how to shoot. She had been studying his face so intently she hadn't noticed his hand go beside him reaching for his gun. The man began to talk, once again with a calm voice, but as though he was speaking to a child ordered her out of the car. "You heard me. Get. Out. Of. The. Car."

Keeping her attention focused on the gun she then let her eyes travel up to the man that was holding it. She reached behind her and fiddled for the door handle. Cruz was to proud to look away, thinking if she did they would think her a coward. There was also another part of her that feared if she did turn her back on that gun that's when he would fire the weapon, and she would rather be facing that person then allow them to shoot her in the back.

The interior light came on as the soft breeze of the outside snuck its way inside the vehicle. She slowly moved out of the SUV never breaking her contact with the gunman she then shut the door. It peeled away as the rubber of the tires tried to find friction on the pavement as it went down the street.

Cruz didn't stop watching the Escalade until she could no longer see the backend of the taillights. Crossing her arms as she stood there. She wasn't cold, because the weather was such you could wear a t-shirt even in the dead of night, it was cause she was defenseless. She was without backup and Cruz was wondering what that was all about, bringing her here until a black limousine crept up behind her. The tinted windows kept her from seeing who was in the driver seat, and when it reached the back door it stopped. The window came down but only a hair so even if she tried to figure out who was in there, she wouldn't be able to even begin to try and identify them.

"Your late."

"I wasn't sure I had an appointment with you." Cruz said back calmly, trying to keep the temper back that was daring to boil over any second and have her rip the door off its hinges and choke the person inside.

"Oh you did, it said so in the letter you received it told you not to be late." The voice eerily calmly replying back, Cruz did not like it whatsoever.

"Then you need to have a chat with your boys, I was were I was suppose to be."

Silence came over both and Cruz was impatiently waiting for this person to tell her why she was here. What Bosco had to do with this, and what she had to do to get him back unscratched and still alive.

"We have been watching you Maritza Cruz, we know what kind of cop you are….cutting corners to get the man you want."

She could not believe this! How they knew about it for one, but to also question her police work was another. What she didn't like, they had been watching her? God she hated everything about this, and no matter how much she turned it in her head, trying to take it all in, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"We know what you have at your house, and we want it."

"What does that have to do with Boscorelli?" She had finally lost her cool she wanted to know what was going to be done with him, that was the only reason she was here.

"Whoever said it did?"

Cruz was lost for words, trying to let it all sink in. She took a step back as she was more then just frustrated trying to figure this all out.

"We will send you details of were we want it dropped off, till then don't get smart." Cruz knew what they meant, they didn't want her to go get help from other cops, wanted this quiet. The window rolled up as the limo took off down the street just like the SUV had done previously. When she glanced at the license plate, she couldn't even read them for the lights were taken out just for that purpose, so she couldn't run the plates into the system. As Cruz stood there with arms still crossed, all she could think was, 'now what?'

(In the limousine)

A cell phone rang and the hand reached for it and answered it. The person on the other end questioned the man that had just talked to Cruz. Anger was evident in the person's voice, pissed off because of how long it had taken and wanting answers why they had to call and check up on them instead of being reported back to.

"No the cop almost got away…that's why it took so long…yeah she'll do it she has no other choice….she'll play right into our hands."

(55th Precinct)

Detective Faith Yokas opened the door the busy Precinct. She normally never came in on her day off, but it seemed one of those 'what the hell.' Emily was staying with Fred for a while and Faith just kept thinking over and over on this case she was working on.

A child had been found in the river and they wanted to push for accidentally death, but Faith fought against it. Something was telling her otherwise, she just got that feeling that she will get and listen to. They would find out the mother was listed as missing and nobody had seen the father so all arrows was pointing at him.

They ended up finding the man on a tip, and he had confessed to killing both his wife and child in then dumping their bodies in the east river. She came back to finish up on the paperwork, and close the case up.

"Hey Lieu."

"Faith what are you doing here?" Swersky surprised to see Faith here. Most of the time, if you had a day off, you never saw that officer come back unless there was something major happening at the Precinct. Last time he checked nothing to big was going on.

"Oh wanted to finish up on some paperwork." She then began moving up the stairs, as Swersky nodded his head. But then he remembered something he wanted to ask her.

"Hey Faith." Faith turned back around waiting for Swersky to tell her whatever he had stopped her for.

"Have you talked to Boscorelli recently?"

Faith's eyebrows went down in confusion. She had no idea why Swersky would be asking about her old partner. So now having her attention she began to step down the stairs coming closely, not wanting just 'anybody' to hear this conversation.

* * *

"No why?"

"Well Boscorellli was a no call, no show, and I was just wondering what was up."

"I haven't, but I'll see if I can't reach him." Swersky said thanks as Faith turned back around. If that didn't send warning signs up she didn't know what would. Bosco was one of those guys that comes in sick, hell she'd seen him do it more then once. He loved his job more then anything, and he respected it in that degree if he wasn't going to come in he'd call in. It greatly concerned Faith, this was just not Bosco's way and she was going to get to the bottom of this, the case could wait.

Conciseness slowly was working its way back to Boscorelli's senses. The more he could comprehend what was going on and what had happened to him, the more harder he fought to go back to the beautiful world of oblivion. He knew what was awaiting him back in the world of living and he was non-to willing to come back to it just yet.

But Bosco wasn't lucky like that, and no matter how hard he tried, Bosco began to regain everything around him and that only brought in all the pain in his body. Once again he was on his side like he had woken up previously in this hellhole. His hands were, big surprise, tied tightly behind him as were his feet. Bosco tried moving his wrists like he'd done beforehand but unlike last time he had nothing to work with. There was no loosening these bonds, hell his wrists still hurt from last time, rubbing the raw, not to mention he could not feel his wrists because of the circulation was completely caught off and the blood couldn't find there way to his fingers.

'Great.' He thought. The next set of pain he focused his attention on was his ribs. When he breathed in a short burst of pain ribbed through them and he knew that feeling. He wiggled enough as he contemplated if they were bruised, cracked or actually broken. Bosco had been an officer long enough and had a chance to experience all of them. It was a pain he really didn't want to have to live through again, but looked like he had no choice.

As he estimated he had a great scale in how to judge what he had. It all depended if it hurt like a bitch or was a great annoyance, and moving around enough he found it was just bruised. 'Then again your not a medic,' he could just hear Faith. Then that image turned into his mother, shaking her finger at him. That was not a picture he wanted to think of right now. Funny was his bed kept coming back to his mind, he wanted to be in his bed, with the covers half over him and sleeping comfortably, but this place was far from it.

Going back to his bruised ribs he had an uncanny feeling they wouldn't stay that way. He could just count on the fact alone, hell he would place all his money on it and Boscorelli would be rich from it. Guys like these; they had a "special radar." This little radar told them wherever the victim was hurting the most, and that's what they would use against them. It would be used for their advantage and only made Bosco's life a living hell. Only a matter of time before the bruised ribs of his would turn into a couple broken and fractured ribs. Then again he just hoped he got out of there before that, and wouldn't have to go through it.

With now the ribs decided on, pain was now directed at his face. He had winced when he was concentrating on his ribs, and felt pain rip through every muscle in his features. There wasn't a place on his face that didn't feel use and abused. It seemed even his eyebrows were complaining and retaliating against him. Then something wet trickled down his arm and when he moved thinking it was a rat or cockroach again, he made the mistake of putting it right into the sand. The open wound on his arm that he gotten when he taken Logan through the coffee table. It was a nice long gash in his arm that he actually forgotten about until it started screaming in protest.

It then occurred to Bosco his coffee table was smashed. 'Dammit, that wasn't cheap!" Bosco knew he was going insane thinking about his coffee table when there were bigger problems to deal with. He had spent way too much time around Faith; yeah he'd blame it on her for this line of thinking.

He had to get out of here, he didn't deserve this and he wasn't going to wait to see what they had planned for him. Bosco then hoped somebody would notice his disappearance, that there was someone out there looking for him. That was the only bad thing about living alone; nobody knew you were missing until it was to late. 'No' he thought 'don't go along with that thinking.' 'Think positive, you're going to get out of this.'

But Bosco's line of thinking was interrupted when he heard heavy footsteps from upstairs. He could hear deep voices but it wasn't loud enough for him to catch what they were saying. But as he listened he could hear the footsteps stop then start walking again, stop, then began again. It was obvious whoever was above him was pacing back and forth, but then it stopped suddenly. Then what he didn't want to hear was they started walking towards the basement door, or were he thought was the door to the cellar.

'Please don't come down here, please don't come down here.' Bosco kept saying over and over as though this would will the person to change their minds and leave him be. His prayer was unanswered. The door opened with a heavy creak, as it sounded throughout the entire basement, giving away the fact the door was ready to fall off its hinges.

Bosco's breath was caught in his throat. His heartbeat was beginning to pace quickly. He still couldn't see anything, even with the small lighting because his back was facing the stairs. Whoever was coming down barely sounded like their weight could be carried on the woodened stairway. It groaned and creaked and that just made Bosco's heart race even more. As they hit the last step, Bosco did the only thing he could think to do, still act as though he was still knocked out.

"Hey, I think he's still knocked out." A man was standing right next to Bosco. He then felt the man reach down and feel his pulse. 'Great there concerned about my health, guess they don't' want me dead yet.' Leather, that's what Bosco could smell as it reached his senses, he could only guess he was smelling the man's boots.

"Are you sure?" Another guy yelled down to the man standing in front of him. Then a thunder of noise as the other man took the steps fast instead of slowly like the other one had.

The one who had previously checked his pulse moved away and simply stated with a sigh, "See…I think he's in a coma or something."

"I don't think so, he just needs a wake up call."

Remember that special radar? It worked like a charm. For as Bosco let these words sink in and he began to register 'wake up call' and what that could mean. Bosco more felt then heard the sound as the man brought his foot back and kicked Bosco squarely in the ribs.

The next thing Bosco eye's had shot open as he tried to compensate this new hurt that was ripping through his entire midsection. Automatically his body tried to curl into a ball, as though this would help the pain. Saliva uncontrollably came out of his mouth and soaked up some dirt underneath him, as he was still fighting for some composure and bring air back into his lungs that were yelling in protest. He spit out the rest of the saliva out of his mouth that had built up in his mouth. The knock to his ribs was not his idle of a good wake up call.

"See he's awake."

"Hmmm I'll be damn." The one muttered back in return.

Bosco slowly began to regain his breathing and he could look up at the guys for once without feeling pain, or at least not pain that caused him to shut his eyes. The man Bosco assumed who was the one that had struck him, bent down as he stared at the their man in captivity.

"Now that I have your attention," The man was looking Bosco up and down to the point Bosco was shivering inside. The man was eyeing him like he was a prize won at a carnival and was looking him over to make sure nothing was wrong with it.

"Your little escape….was a nice try….but we can't have that. You are our guest and we like you stay a little longer….whether you like to or not."

"This how you treat all your guests or I'm I one of the lucky ones?" Bosco sparked back, the muscles in his back flexed, as did his arms unintentionally. He tried moving his fingers again, but that didn't really help for all it did was yell at him for daring such a thing when they was no blood in them in the first place.

"Considering, this is the Hilton but you all ready pushing it."

Why didn't that surprise Bosco? Ever since he was old enough to walk he has pushed people's buttons. Almost a test of, let's how see how far I can get away with saying shit before somebody tries and kicks my ass. To Bosco, that was never a good qualification to have. For it showed up at the wrong places and it seemed he just didn't have the capacity to help himself and always had to get his words in.

"Why am I here, who are you?"

The man just smiled and looked over at the other one who read something on his face because he then nodded his head and he suddenly disappeared. Bosco tried to watch were he went but the darkness and being on his side didn't much help. Glaring at the man awaiting for an answer on his question, why was here? Bosco hated to be toyed with and that is what Bosco felt like that is what they were doing to him. It was like he was the unsuspecting mouse and the deadly cat was these guys.

"Now, now, your questions will be answered. But right now, about your escape,….we just can't have you getting away like that."

The man was doing it again! He even had a cool malice smile on his features, and Bosco would like nothing more to wipe it off his face. Bosco made a mental note the second his hands were untied to take this guy out.

Appearing again the other guy stood off to the side, awaiting when he could jump in. This whole thing was really starting to ride on Bosco's nerves, his heart was racing and sweat could be felt trickling off his forehead and down pass his neck. Then Bosco wondered if this man was attempting to talk him to death, because the way Bosco was feeling right now, he was doing a good job. The guy started up again.

"You ran really fast Officer Boscorelli."

Bosco found his hands were working on his restraints again even though he knew the pointlessness of it. Whoever this person was in front of him, as they continued, was setting off warning signs that something was about to go down. Bosco knew it wasn't going to feel good and that scared Bosco more then anything, that he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"So if somebody runs really fast and almost gets away…..what do you take from him?" The man was looking around as though he'd find the answer on the wall and then he went back to focusing on Boscorelli. "I know, his ability to run."

The man stood back up and with his foot pushed Bosco onto his back. Bosco was now resting on his hands. If he was uncomfortable before, this was freaking ridicules. All his weight was on his wrists and there was no way of moving around to rest them, he had to lay like that.

Walking over the man who had been standing in the shadow's handed over some kind of weapon to the one who been taunting Bosco this entire time.

"If you can't chase down criminals, you sure is hell won't be able to escape again."

Bosco watched as the something turned into a sledgehammer. He knew now what they planned on doing, what their intention was to do. Everything the man had directed and worked his way towards this part came crashing down. Bosco couldn't allow this to happen, but there was nothing he could do. No matter if he some how got his wrists free it wouldn't' be in time for the sledgehammer came down right onto his right kneecap.

**TBC………**

**Radioactive Racoony – **_Angst is my middle name ;) lol. Hahah glad that's the way you like it, couldn't write it any other way. I love Bosco being annoying, that's the fun part to write and your right that's why we love him. Hope the waiting didn't kill you ;) _

**Netreva – **_I LOVE that you LOVE this story ;) that just excites me! Glad you like the idea, I am still so happy Mono sparked the idea. Enjoy the new chapter ;) _

Lloydie – _Always good to keep you hooked, hope its still working lol. Bosco hurtness, oh yeah is my favorite to. I think all my stories center around of 'how can I screw this man up?' lol. No problem with the quick posting, you all put me on such a cloud I couldn't help but give you what you wanted ;) thanks again for your review. _

**Wapps921 – **_Whoo Hoo Wapps! Hahah I'm so happy your happy, and I couldn't resists. Hahaha don't worry when I was writing it, I was grossing myself and feeling itches on my back and squirm around. I hate even the thought of those little guys. Yeah you thought he get away, only in, (looks) chapter 2. You know me hahah, like you said me make it easy for Bosco, cold day in hell! ;) Thanks again. _

**Boscogirl**_ – Awww (hugs you) I just hope I can keep them. Glad you think its great, and of course I'm going to thank you…you're my..(looks around) brother from another mother..or wait sister from another mother, makes more sense to people hahaha. Yeah I understand about the Cruz part, oh do I understand ;) thanks again girl. _

**Checca**_ – Hahahah loved your review, I have an uncle named Pete, maybe its him? Blame him! Lol. Hope I updated fast enough and you liked it ;) _

**Thanks again for your reviews ;)….**


	4. Chapter 4 Won't Back Down

_Author Note - Well I waited a little longer on this chapter, because I have some news for you guys. I am not going to be able to put up a chapter until at least the end of June, I will be away from the computer for three weeks! So hope this chapter is able to hold you over long enough, and hope you like this chapter I was very happy with how Cruz and Faith interacted ;) hehehe_

_Thank you to Jessie (Rebel Jess) all your help and listening to me bellyache about how a scene was going, you're the best!_

Chapter 4 - Won't Back Down

Pain. That's all Bosco could think was he was in serious agony. He didn't really remember the man grabbing his head and telling him "lesson taught." Oh no, all Bosco could see was white searing torture of agony throbbing pressure on his kneecap. The only soothing was putting his face right into the dirt and breathing heavily into it, making the sand partials blow away from his mouth.

Hours could have passed and he would have not even been able to tell you or begin to try and understand what time it was. He kept coming in and out of it as the pain still was penetrating his mind and making it very well known it wasn't happy. Bosco hadn't moved from his position from where the guys had left him. If he even moved one muscle in his leg it would send him back into the black hole of hell.

When Bosco finally found his composure enough to actually hold a thought and not be lost in pain that seemed to be taking over every function in his body he realized how much he been sweating. He dared not bring his hand up to swipe at the nuisance of perspiration, for fear that would some how send a trigger into his leg, causing him to go back into the spiral of pain that seemed to be no end to.

'He was going to die here.' Bosco came to that conclusion. He wasn't going to get out of here. 30 Years from now, somebody would come and want to renovate this house and they find his dead carcass, with his mother never knowing what truly happened to her only surviving son. But the stubborn part in Bosco refused to believe that! He couldn't die down here, and he find a way to get out of this mess, whatever mess he worked himself into.

As Bosco was trying to work up his hopes that he would make it, he felt something scurry by his back and that caused him to jump and his leg muscle moved.

Bosco's fists clenched into the sand and his eyes shut tightly as uncontrollably tears welled up. Blood entered his mouth again from biting his tongue; it was his only way of stopping himself from screaming out in complete agony.

'What am I going to do? God please somebody help me.'

Faith hesitantly knocked on the door but when she did all she was meet was with silence. She did this a few times; waiting for some kind of acknowledgement from the occupant inside to realize somebody was at their door. But she was met with a deafening stillness, and the only sound had been coming from the apartment was the sound of her fist connecting with the cheap imitation of wood.

She tried to silence her growing fears. That now he wasn't answering his door which she knew he would have if he was there, and didn't show up at work, something was not right. More then anything she wish this was some big misunderstanding, that he even would show up any second with that look on his face of 'what are you doing, stop worrying about me' and everything would be okay. But the more she thought about it, the more she felt the path it was taking was down a road she didn't even want to try and grasp.

Turning around for she had given up on anyone answering the door, she practically jumped out of her skin. For she hadn't expected to find someone in the hallway with her, not to mention she didn't even hear them. It was obvious the other woman was scared for she grabbed her chest as Faith stepped back from the sudden appearance of the lady.

"Good heaven's child." The woman moved around her and made towards her own apartment right next door to Bosco's apartment. Faith watched as she fumbled for her keys.

Before Faith could even introduce herself as a friend of Bosco's or as a Detective, the woman surprised her with a comment of her own. "Did you ever find out what happened to him?"

"I didn't even know he was needing to be found."

The idea of this being a complete misunderstanding just went out the window for Faith. This lady had a lot of explaining to do. What did she mean by 'find out what happened to him?' Did she witness something? Why wasn't she notified about this! Faith's mind was flying fast in trying to think of all she wanted to ask this woman but again the woman beat her to the punch.

"Oh my, me and my big mouth….who are you again?" As she opened her apartment and put her purse down right next to the door and continued to stare at Faith.

"Sorry, I'm Detective Faith Yokas." She took a few steps and put her hand out so the woman could shake it, which she did without hesitation.

"So you are a cop…..that's strange." The woman getting confused and her eyes moved back and forth as though she tried to understand something only her mind could figure out.

"What is?" Faith asked.

"I would assume all you cops be on the same page….one of you all ready came by asking questions, how is it you didn't know is beyond me."

Faith wasn't sure were it came from. She wasn't even sure why she even thought it but for some reason, the image of Cruz came into her head. She almost wanted to scream out loud with that thought. Why in the world would she even be thinking of that woman? Curious as to know whom this cop was she began leaning her questions towards it, asking the woman.

"This cop….your remember their name?"

"Honey, you know how hard it is to remember something at my age?" Touching her head as though she was making the point very clear. "I just remember it was a very petite woman….Sgt. something."

All Faith kept thinking in her head over and over was please not be who she thought it was. She took a deep breath and plunge in as though she was about to make a big dive off a high cliff.

"Sgt Cruz?"

For a second nothing, no reaction from the elderly woman and then she got a nod, out of her and more then just a nod after that.

"Yep, that's it, black hair…seemed almost kind of mean."

'You have no idea,' Faith thought as she herself forced a soft smile, just like Cruz had done not more then few hours ago to the same woman. She put her hand out again and shook the woman's hand again.

"Thank you for answering my questions."

As Faith turned back around and began walking down the narrow walkway all Faith could think over and over in her head was 'Cruz was here, she knew something was up, and hadn't told her.' As she took the steps fast she opened the door a little harder then she intended as she got a stare from someone coming in as she went out. 'Cruz has some answers to give to her.'

Cruz was sitting in her office staring at the note. She had walked into her office and shut the door. She had been sitting there for what it felt like a few hours, trying to think how this could have all happened. What really upset her was she had no way of knowing who this person was. She was good at what she did, figuring out the suspect, getting the criminal. But now it was like she was the victim, and there was nothing she could do stop this.

She then tried to figure out how they knew about her stuff at her own house. Who the hell had been watching her? Cruz knew why they wanted her stuff, so they could keep her in line. What scared her was, what else would they ask for? How long could she keep this up without Swersky finding out about this?

Cruz's mind was off in another world that she didn't even see Faith come up the stairs. Didn't see the anger behind her eyes as she searched out the Sgt. When Faith spotted her in the office, she took only a few strides swung the door open and let it crash into the wall behind it.

Cruz's body jerked in reaction, not expecting such the loud intrusion into her office. When she saw Faith standing there and the look on her face that only made Cruz fire up, with Faith's sudden arrival.

"You have a problem?"

"You have no idea." Faith clenched her teeth as she said this walking towards Cruz's desk as she stood up, not wanting Faith to stand over her.

"So did you intend to tell anyone about Bosco's disappearance, or wait till his body shows up?" Faith snarled at Cruz.

Cruz had suspected that was the reason Faith had showed up unannounced. But she hadn't really expected for Faith to say it as loud as she did. Cruz moved her head a little bit to see if anybody was upstairs to even hear that. Last thing she wanted was people coming in here and asking what was going on and asking what they were talking about. Or worse go tell Swersky. As Cruz walked around Faith she turned and shut the door so they could do this in the private of her office and no unwanted ears over listening.

Faith watched Cruz as though she was a predator and could strike if she didn't keep her eyes on her, as she walked around her and shut the door.

"Well?" Faith was still glaring at Cruz, waiting for an answer. She wasn't content that she wasn't answering her fast enough and so she used her tone as though Cruz was a child and was waiting for her to fess up to the lie she had told.

"Look, I was told not to tell anyone, or that would be Bosco's death sentence, so don't take it personal, okay?"

Faith caught the sarcastic icing in Cruz's voice. That only made Faith angrier, as her fists clenched in a natural reaction. 'How dare she talk to her like this!'

"It becomes personal when my partner's life is in jeopardy."

"Last time I checked he hasn't been your partner in quite some time." Cruz snapped back. She wasn't going to let Faith come in here, and think she was going to talk to her the way she talked to other people. Hell she even talked to Bosco like that. She wasn't going to talk to her like that.

"Then obviously you don't know my partnership with Bosco."

Then the two women just stared at each other, expecting the other one to back down. But hell would freeze over before that would ever happen.

"Look…" Cruz finally said as she crossed her arms, "the more important thing is that, Boscorelli is missing and we have to find him, before it's to late."

"So what did you get him into this time?" Faith arched her eyebrow. "Somebody you pissed off so he's paying for it?"

Cruz slammed her hands on the desk, "_Look_, I didn't get _him_ into anything."

Faith looked away a few seconds as though something also caught her attention. She then glanced back at Cruz. What Cruz didn't realize was Faith was counting down, and trying to sooth her temper that was a raging bull ready to plow right into Cruz at any given moment.

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Faith said with a much calmer voice then she had in the last couple minutes.

Cruz just shook her head no. Faith let out a sigh. Then after that she then she shook her head. "Then what do you know?"

"A whole lot of nothing." Cruz then finally sat back down into her chair as she still continued to stare at Faith.

"That's not going to help Bosco."

"I know," as she leaned into her chair, "whoever has him is very clever….we find out who it is….we find Bosco….just were do we start?"

"Isn't that why you a Sgt?" Faith said again on the borderline of sarcastic.

"Isn't that why you're a Detective." Cruz shot back.

Faith didn't like this. She was starting to hate this. The both of them going at each other wouldn't get anything solved. They could barely keep from calling each other names, let alone solve a crime together. Faith then turned around to walk out the door but Cruz came up from behind her suddenly and put her hand on the door.

"Were are you going?"

"Going to go tell Swersky."

Faith went to open the door knowing Cruz's weight wasn't on the door, but Cruz then put her weight into it and shut the door hard again.

"Get your hand off the door Cruz." Faith said glaring at Cruz through the corner of her eyes as she began to open it with force, knowing full well she had more strength then Cruz.

"No."

Faith actually let go of the door and turned and looked at Cruz as though she had three heads. 'How dare she tell her she can't go! Cruz wasn't her boss; she could do whatever the hell she damn well pleased.'

"Didn't you listen to anything I said?"

"I try not to when you're talking."

Cruz at the moment chose not to comment on that but pointed outside the door. "Swersky, my guys, nobody can know about this, I told you this. If they find out, well then be ready to bury Boscorelli."

"And how do know this?"

"I got a note that told me."

"I want to see it." Faith demanding now as she began moving closer to Cruz to try and intimidate her into showing her the note.

"What you don't believe me?" Cruz getting defensive. She really hated this whole situation. 'God no wonder Bosco stopped working with her' She thought as she began walking back towards her desk.

"Quite frankly, no I don't…I want to see it."

Cruz rolled her eyes reached into her desk and pulled it out and let it drop onto her desk. There was a part of her that was thinking, no way I'm giving it to her, she can pick it up herself. Faith reached down and picked it up and quickly read over it. She then stared at Cruz for a second then reread it.

"Yeah, this has nothing to do with you…you didn't get him into trouble." Faith had to put the letter back down before their only evidence got ripped apart by Faith's fist clenching again. "I don't believe you." Faith couldn't understand why Cruz had to stand there and tell her, to her face, that she didn't have any involvement with Bosco's disappearance when clearly in this note she did. Payback's a bitch? Oh yeah, that's a HUGE indication that somebody is after you and there taking it out on those you know.

"So help me God Cruz, if he ends up dead….your going to wish you never heard of me." Faith then turned around opened the door, again she opened it so hard that it hit the wall and it bounced off leaving it half open.

'This day just keeps getting better and better' Cruz thought.

**TBC…..**

_I have heard that we are no longer suppose to reply back to the authors anymore, but that is what I have heard so I am going to get to the bottom of it and see were this "information" was heard from. I still want to give a shout out to those who reviewed still,_

**Margarita, ****_radioactive raccoony_****, Lloydie, Sbosco, Nadia, Wapps921, Checca, **

_Thank to you all, sorry I couldn't respond like in the past. I just from the information is being told, if you continue you this, your story will be deleted or worse, your account. So I wanted to still take the time and thank each and every one, and that your reviews really do not go unheard, if you leave your e-mail I'll get back to you and thank you each personally ;) thanks again._

_Till next time, chow!_


	5. Chapter 5 Hatred that Leads Us

_Author Note – I'm back, hello! Little trip I went on and back to writing on this story ;). I can not THANK you people enough for the reviews I been getting on this story, it so helps me to keep going on this story, especially when I get into a funk and can't think of a new scene to write. So thanks guys,….next is Boscogirl thank you so MUCH! You help me so much can't even count, so thanks._

_Now onto the new chapter ;)..and hope you like it….._

**Chapter 5 – Hatred that Leads Us**

Faith Yokas walked into the locker room, the door shutting quietly behind her. After her confrontation with Cruz, she just felt the need to have a moment to calm her nerves, to sooth her entire being before she ripped the vile woman's head off right there in the Precinct. She didn't want to do something she regretted, but then again Faith thought, 'regret' was such a strong word. Faith felt somewhat bad as thoughts crossed her mind of what she could do to Cruz and not feel any sympathy towards it.

But that is one main reason Faith had come in to the locker room, to make sure she didn't follow through on her wicked thoughts. She knew her line of thinking had been brought by the anger and being worried sick over Bosco. Her mind automatically thought of the worse, being a mother and an officer it's harder. You as a parent see what happens to people, see the emotions and sickness of the world, but if you're not an officer you are more sheltered then what most people think they are. Not most parents find a decomposed body of a child, or a hand or some limb that once use to belong to a body that they can't seem to find. So naturally, Faith thought that is what was going to happen to Bosco, that it be Mikey all over again, and Faith wasn't sure she could live through something like that.

As she walked by Bosco's locker that seemed to call out to her, she put her hand to it and kept it there as though she would get a glimpse into his mind just by touching it.

'Oh Bosco, where are you?' Her hand slid down it slowly where it finally brushed off and came beside her thigh. Her lip began to quiver as again her mind began to think that he could be suffering right now, at this very moment, crying out for someone to help him, or even worse, he was dead.

The tears that she had been fighting for the last couple of minutes began to fall. They slipped from her eyes and then traveled down to meet the ground where they were lost forever.

Dead. The very thought of Bosco being sent to his grave in his prime, just sent a pain that ripped through her chest and continued throughout her body. All because of, **her.** Faith wasn't sure but she felt it deep down in her soul, if he died because of Cruz, she would gladly serve prison time taking her out.

The door opening to the locker room interrupted all her thinking and, the tears that had been falling so uncontrollably, instinctively stopped. She turned her head towards were her old locker use to be as the person was going to the bathroom, and as she began walking away she hoped they paid no attention to her.

"Hey Yokas."

'Damn,' she thought. She recognized that voice, and she could pick it out of a crowd. Faith breathed in deeply, knowing she was probably caught but she had to turn around. Hoping Sully was to far away to not notice the fresh tears that had begun to dry up and leave red marks along her face were they had traveled. Turning around she took her chance.

"Hey Sully."

He stared at her, and she all ready knew he had taken notice of the redness of her face and make an assumption and then ask her what was wrong. He began walking towards her, like she had expected he would. Something bothered her, and Sully knew this and he more then willing wanted to lean an ear if needed to be, like the good man that he was. With this, she turned and took a few steps toward the mirror.

"Is everything okay?" He came and stepped behind her as she took one finger and rubbed what remained of the redness, which only caused it to get redder by agitating it. With that done and felt like they were clear enough she began to flip her hair, hoping Sully would go away. But Faith knew Sully better, with that question asked he would wait for an answer from her, he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, just had a fight with my husband."

Sully stared at Faith. He knew she was lying to him. One main reason, he knew Faith and Fred had given up and were going to get a divorce, hell last time he heard they had been fighting over child custody. Now Faith was calling Fred her husband? He decided not to push it, but he did put a mental note up in his mind, to watch her. Being an officer for so long, he got that instinctive feeling, something was going to go down, just what was it?

So he just nodded his head, and then gave her a reassuring of a tiny smile. "Well hope everything works out for you," he then turned to go to the bathroom like he originally came in here to do but added with a, "I'm here if you need anything."

Faith had been staring at the sink, for more then anything she wanted Sully's advice. Usually he was so good at helping her out, and she really did respect the man and what he did on the streets. She stared at the mirror at Sully's reflection and then she turned and looked at him. "Thank you Sul."

He then nodding his head went into the bathroom stall and Faith then finally turned and left the locker room. Her eyes had been down as she had opened the door and ended up running into someone in the process. Looking up she saw Logan was standing there.

"Sorry." She then moved out of his way and continued down the hallway, Logan staring at her the entire time. Guilt ran through him as he had watched her. He couldn't do this, keep up this charade. Logan didn't know if Faith knew and that the reason she looked so sad was because of him and Bosco's disappearance, for Cruz wasn't suppose to tell anyone. But deep down he had a gut feeling that the reason was because of that, and the very thought of somebody was hurting because of him just made his skin crawl up and down his spine. It was only a matter of time before he gave up Bosco's location. Logan turned and walked into the locker room. At least he was getting out of here for the night.

Bosco wasn't sure when he actually had fallen asleep, but the fact he had now been woken up from it kind of made him angry. As the haze began to lift from him, he began to realize he was still in the same position that he curled up in from trying to comprehend the pain he taken from the sledgehammer breaking his kneecap.

Testing it a little, pain swirled and he had the feeling that kneecap wasn't broken, it was more likely shattered then anything. 'How was he going to get out of this one?' He thought. Maybe when he finally found the courage to actually try and get up, he could find something to lean on. 'Yep, and after that I'm going to walk, out,' with a laugh he thought 'hobble out of here without any resistance.'

Whatever he did, he had to do something. He couldn't go down without a fight. There was just not his way, and lying down wasn't going to get anything done, but the problem was, it felt so good at the moment.

As Bosco began to try and work up the energy to try and attempt to get up, he also was running through his mind who could be doing this? But every time he would come up with a name, they'd fall into two categories. Either they were to stupid to pull something off like this, or they all were still locked up.

Whatever Bosco had come up with had all gone out the window the minute the door opened up. He didn't know what to expect, if this was the day he would die, or maybe get some information on why he was here. That was the thing that drove Bosco crazy; he didn't know therefore he couldn't mentally gear himself up for it. He was left hanging, and if there was one thing Bosco didn't like, was not being prepared for something.

Thunderous footsteps announced that it wasn't just one set, but a few people coming down the stairs. Bosco looked up to see the one that had used the sledgehammer against him was standing there smiling. More then anything Bosco wanted nothing more then to wipe that hideous smile off his face, shove his fist down his throat. But all Bosco could do was lay there.

"Have a good nap?"

Bosco just glared at him. This was a new record for him, being so quiet and not back talking, not instigating the guys and getting them wound up. But something deep down told Bosco if he opened his mouth, he only really would be getting himself further into the deep frying pan that he was all ready in.

"So quiet, and I heard so much about your loud mouth Boscorelli." The man shrugged as he had begun to circle him, like he had done previously. But he then stopped and kneeled down in front of him looking Bosco up and down.

"I have some bad news for you actually….we got a call from our boss, and it looks like we don't need you anymore….sorry but your time is up."

Bosco's eyes went wide as the realization hit him. As the guys that had been waiting for the cue, jumped on Bosco like they were a pack of hungry wolfs. Grabbing up his arms and legs, they lifted Bosco off the floor, whose mind was in overdrive trying desperately how to stop this from happening. He was thrashing about, kicking, screaming, anything he could do to make their job that much more difficult. His kneecap that had given him nothing but suffering pain, was no longer there for it was completely pushed out from his mind. Bosco knew he was going to die but if there was one thing he was going to do, was not make it easy on them, whatever they decided to do and how they had planned to take him out.

They moved from upstairs and was moving through the living room when Bosco got one of his foot clear and was able to come up high and strike the guy's face causing him to loose his hold on his other leg. The man reared back holding his face in obvious pain, but it wasn't even a mere five seconds before he retaliated and came back with his fist clenched that he came back down hard on Bosco's kneecap. The other man had dropped Bosco's arms and Bosco just screamed out in agony as the kneecap made itself known in his mind.

"Don't just stand there, pick him back up before he starts fighting again."

Bosco wasn't even sure who said it, he really didn't care at the moment, all that mattered was trying to put the pain in the back of his mind again. Panic began to set in again as he was once again raised up and they began moving upstairs. He tried to see what was going on but the way he was facing he could barely see anything but floor. When light flooded from a window, he recognized to be the bathroom, and before he could fully understand what they were going to do he was thrown into a porcelain bathtub, with clawed feet holding it up.

The wind had been knocked out of him the way they had dropped him, and the coldness of the bathtub was nice against his hot and sticky flesh. Wide eyed he looked around him to look at the men trying to see if he recognized any of them with the better lighting. But nobody was recognizable, not even a hint of familiarity struck his mind, that maybe he seen them one time or another.

He couldn't believe it, this is where he was going to die. This was going to be the last thing he saw, and quite frankly they weren't something great to be looking at when you passed onto the next life or whatever you did after you died.

A man walked into the room and the guys standing around him parted as Bosco just glared at the man. "Your probably wondering why the bathroom," the man turned and throwing his hands up he then let them come back to his side, "very obvious reason." He came and kneeled down so he was eye level with Bosco. "I don't want your dirty pig blood all over my place." Bosco snarled and went to grab for the guy but one of them grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back in place.

"Tut, tut that's not proper behavior to show officer."

"Let me out of this bathtub and I'll show you some non proper behavior."

That smile came on his face, the one Bosco grown to really dislike as he nodded his head toward a guy who disappeared. Bosco's heart began to race again, as it beat against his chest.

"I'm sure you like that, and actually I would to, see what your made of, but," the one guy appeared again handing him a shotgun, "your out of time." He then pumped the gun and then pointed at Bosco. Bosco just stared at the man frozen in place as he watched the man began to gently pull the trigger back and the only thing that ran through Bosco's mind was, 'oh god,' as he watched his life pass before his eyes as this man was about to take his life.

Maritza Cruz had done everything in her power not to throw everything off her desk in the process of being so livid. Of all people, Faith Yokas had to be the one to find out. That woman was a piece of work that was for sure as Cruz closed her eyes trying to bring down the temper that had flared so drastically, that she felt she could shoot Faith the next time she saw her.

She'll be damn if she needed that 'woman' to help her out and solve this. No she thought, I'll find Bosco all on my own and shove that right back in her face. But how? She didn't even have a clue to go on.

As though God himself had been listening to her the phone began to ring, which she picked up in a heartbeat. The same voice that she recognized in the limo was the same voice on the phone talking to her, and hatred ripped at her thoughts. More then anything if she could she wanted to reach in and grab the man by the throat and demand for him to tell her where Bosco was.

She listened very carefully to the address and like the man always did gave her a warning. "Don't be late, we are watching you." With that they hung up. She let her fingers drum on the phone, and then she grabbed her jacket, checked her gun then left her office. Quickly she took the steps all the while looking for Yokas, to make sure she wasn't spotted exiting the Precinct 'To easy.' She thought as the door swung shut.

(Few Minutes Later)

Faith Yokas made her way towards the Anti-Crime department. She had taken in deep breaths, counted backwards then forwards to calm herself. 'This is about Bosco, not your vendetta towards Cruz.'

When she got up to the top of the stairs and found the office to be vacant she knew there had to be some kind of explanation for this. 'Cruz must have been the bathroom and they just had gone different ways;' she thought. She rushed down the stairs and practically threw people to the floor going towards the locker room. When she checked the stalls and found nobody in them she went to the desk Sgt.

"Have you seen Cruz?"

"Yeah, she just left a couple minutes ago."

'That's it,' Faith thought, 'I am going to fucking kill her.' She had left her; she had gotten a tip and left her here at the Precinct. 'How dare she!' Faith stepped away from the Desk Sgt., before he thought she was glaring at him but when really all she was seeing was Cruz's face everywhere.

"Faith….Faith oh God."

Faith's eyes widen as she turned around to see Bosco's mother, Angela Rose standing right there and moving quickly to her. Of all people she didn't need Rose here at this moment, and judging by her face Rose knew something.

"Faith something has happened to Bosco…,I know it something has happened to my baby boy."

Faith only could grab Angela Rose into a hug, wondering what the woman had found out and try to calm her down so Rose could give her an explanation. When she turned her eyes she saw Lt. Swersky standing there, and Faith just got the feeling that she had jumped from the frying pan into the fire.

**TBC…..**

**So it seems like it is official you can no longer reply to your reviewers, but I am still going to give shout outs and like I said previously I will reply to you in e-mail ;) for your nice reviews, so to those reviewed your shout out here ;) **

**Checca, Sbosco, Bosco5649faith, Netreya, brokenmaskoflies, flash05, Lloydie, Kay, Wapps921, Jamie Force**

**Thanks again, and hope you all are still enjoying writing this, I'm having much fun with this story, till next time ;) peace. **


	6. Chapter 6 Time Is Running Out

_Hey gang! First off, I am SORRY that I haven't updated in so long, (slaps wrists) shame, shame I know my name, and thank you Lloydie for getting me on the ball ;)! Summer is here and its kind of hard sometimes…okay I admit….that isn't the truth…had a bit of a writer's block but I'm back with another chapter._

_Once again go easy on me, I tried to find as many bad corrections I could possibly find, if you find some, uhh ignore them! ;) Enjoy!_

_P.S. Once again thanks Boscogirl for helping me out ;) always can't thank you enough for your help!_

Chapter 6 – Time Is Running Out

Faith had been sitting in Swersky's office for what seemed like hours upon hours, when really it had been only more likely fifteen minutes. The reason she felt like that was, she was unbelievably nervous. She didn't know how Swersky took the information she had given him, because he immediately told her to stay put and he'd be back. He didn't even show a reaction on his face, not even a single twitch, or hint of anger, and that is what scared the living hell out of her.

She didn't have much of a choice after Rose Boscorelli had walked in nearly collapsing right there at the front desk. Before she'd been confined to Swersky's office, almost like waiting for a parent to come back and give her the punishment. She had gotten a little information in how Rose found out about Bosco's disappearance.

Rose and Bosco had made plains the previous day, and when she had not heard anything from her son she went looking for him. Bosco had spoken briefly about how ever since Mikey's death how close they had been, how he been going over to his mother's a lot, taking care of her. He also mentioned it was like being a child again, his mother kept tabs on him practically, if he said he'd be over there and didn't show up and didn't even call to tell her he change his plains she would freak out. Well this time around, she freaked out and went over to his house, and found the shattered table and blood by the door.

Faith's hairs stood up on end when she mentioned the blood. She didn't know what his apartment looked like, because she never opened the door or tried to even take a peek. She some how convinced Rose to go back home, Faith knew if it was her in that position she stay at the Precinct, but that is when Swersky told her to go into his officer and wait there, which she was doing now.

She began looking around the office, seeing things for the very first time, but then she had to admit she wasn't usually in Swersky's office. Then a soft smile came to her face, if anybody in this Precinct should know every detail of the office it was Bosco. It was always a great accomplishment if Bosco could go even 60 days without having to go into Swersky's office for some kind of explanation on something that had transpired or to try and point him in the right direction.

Beginning to wonder how long Swersky was going to make her actually wait in there, she heard the door open with a little more force intended by the owner. She slightly turned her head to catch whoever was walking in with her peripheral vision and then turned back around when she saw Cruz sitting next to her. Faith tried so hard not to look over, but she found herself turning and glaring at Cruz, wishing almost she'd burst into flames and then her ash's would be left smoldering on the chair.

Faith then turned her head when she caught Cruz turning her own head to look over at her, she didn't want to catch her eyes and having a stare down contest right there in Swersky's office. She had diverted her attention back to her boss, Lt. Swersky was sitting in his chair, staring at both of them and for the first time besides her mother, Faith felt very uneasy being stared at.

"So, let me get this straight," he was looking at both of them, each getting his cold glare, as he moved back and forth, "one of my officers from MY precinct, goes missing….and NOBODY decides to tell me!"

He was meet with silence, Swersky was just beyond pissed off, he was frenzied with anger.

Faith just kept her mouth shut, the inner voice told her to be quiet, that out of the two women sitting there the one stupid enough to talk was Cruz. Which the Anti Crime Sgt did not let her down for Faith heard Cruz clear her throat.

"Sir….we have a good enough excuse." Cruz said licking her lips, but she flinched when Swersky brought his fist down on the desk to make a loud thump sound, intending to make her flinch in the first place.

"You better Sgt, because right now, the way I'm seeing it, there is **no excuse**!"

"What about, if we would of told you or let the Precinct in on it, it would be Boscorelli's death sentence?"

Swersky sat back in his chair, so far back he was in danger of falling backwards if he wasn't to careful. What he was doing was watching Cruz and Faith's body language; he just wasn't sure what to believe at that very moment. Studying them he finally nodded his head and once again glancing back between the two he nodded his head, "let's say I believe you…..do you have any information, like who is doing this, or any leads?"

Simultaneously Faith and Cruz shook their head no. Faith letting her eyes down almost ashamed to have admit it. Cruz just continued to stare at Swersky not sure what the next reaction was going to be.

"You better get some real quick, because I don't think I can keep this secrete for very long….dismissed." The two women got up from where they were sitting and quickly got out of his office. They didn't want to take any chances of Swersky had forgotten something to say because of how angry he was.

The minute the door shut, Faith caught up to Cruz, she grabbed her arm and jerked her around so she was facing her, which Cruz reacted by ripping her arm away. "Don't you dare touch me."

"I'll do whatever the hell I please….now where did you go?" Cruz arched an eyebrow while taking a step back, then a smirk came on her face, the one Faith always hated. It was like Cruz was thinking in her own mind 'I am better then you, watch this.'

"Since when did you become my mother?…Oh that's right, I forgot you do that to everybody, be everybody's mommy."

Faith studied Cruz for a second and then answered back with, "I would kill myself first before I ever became your mother."

"Do I have to separate you two?" Both of the two women turned around and saw Sully standing there, with Finney right next to him who was staring at them with a soft smile forming on his lips. "Oh please, that would be fun." Cruz glared at Finney as though at any minute she would make his head pop off just by staring at him.

Cruz rolled her eyes and began to turn around when Finney called after her, "Oh having a bad day?" She turned back around and took quick strides to reach him and grabbed him by the shirt collar, "You'll have a bad day if you don't shut your mouth." Faith went to grab Cruz's arm, but she saw it coming and she threw in a shove as she let go of Finney and she stormed away.

"Whoa! Talk about PMS!"

Finney then saw how Faith and Sully turned to glance at him and he threw his hands up quickly, "I'm gone."

Sully had been staring at Faith, when the whole fight had broke out, he had watched her reactions see if he could read off of them or find out something that was going on. Sully had always been good at reading people, but Faith was masking it, very well at that to.

When he had heard the two going at it, he really didn't expect it. It was just common knowledge how much Sgt. Cruz and Faith Yokas **hated** one another. Those two would go out of their way to make sure they didn't run into each other at the Precinct, but here they were, going nose to nose with one another and it wasn't about who shoved into who. Then right before Faith turned and walked away as well, she turned and looked at Sully and her eyes showed something.

Sully turned around with thoughts racing. She had shown complete turmoil that something was eating up inside of her. But what?

The more he thought about it, the more he began to get a very bad feeling and it was starting to slowly inch into his mind. It was at the tip of his tongue as though he knew what it was, but could not quite figure it out. Boscorelli kept coming up in his mind as the reason behind it, and that is when it struck him. Boscorelli didn't go for very long without being at work and now that he thought about it, Sully hadn't seen him for sometime.

'Could that be it, something had happen to Boscorelli and…' Sully silenced that thought, 'no, if something happened he would know, wouldn't he?' With that last thought hanging on, Sully realized it was time to get back to work. But he made a mental note; watch Faith even more closely then before. He may not like getting into people's business, but he would if it had to do with helping one of his fellow officers.

* * *

Faith waited a good time before she walked back upstairs to search for Cruz. She expected her to be working on another case, not caring anymore to help Bosco. Faith knew better, but it just felt so good to think that. Where she found Cruz was sitting in her office, just staring off into space. Walking into the office Faith sat down. 

"I'm willing to try this again."

Nothing. Not even a simple turn of the nose, or a curl of the lip. Cruz didn't give any indication that she was listening to her, but that didn't stop Faith.

"I would just like to know where you went, and don't tell me its none of my business, I'm not stupid I know it had to do with…." Faith let her voice trail off, not wanting to have to finish that sentence and once again have to admit herself that Bosco really was missing at this very moment.

"I just want to know…please."

Cruz's day kept getting worse by the minute it seemed. She had gone to the location with the stuff they wanted and she got nothing in return. When she tried to ask anything to do with Boscorelli they just told her "We'll contact you again with more details." Then with that, they peeled away leaving her to stand there trying to figure out what the hell went wrong.

To make matters worse she gets back at the Precinct to find that Swersky was waiting for her. She had seen that look before and if she could help it, Cruz would rather stay away. In fact probably best better to go over to New Jersey when Swersky is one of his moods.

She sat there as Swersky ranted, and then tried to explain truthfully why, but she had this uncanny feeling that, he didn't believe her. Didn't matter, she knew the truth, and as much as Faith didn't want to admit it, she did as well. Problem was, how do you work with somebody you'd rather see get hit by a truck?

Then top it off, 'Finney, that little prick, one of these days.' She couldn't figure out what made Sully or Finney decided they needed to get into their business. People just can't stay out of things it seems. Then Cruz couldn't help but go back on the thought of Faith. She really did wonder if Faith and herself would someday be able to cooperate and find Boscorelli. Then again, hell would freeze over first, not to mention with pigs flying and cows being able to talk.

Cruz barely heard Faith walk in; she had this way of being able to tune out Faith whenever she started talking. She considered it a really good talent and she would continue to use it. That was until she heard the word please, that is what brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at Faith. Please? Cruz always thought for sure that Faith didn't know how to use that word. Just like Cruz didn't know how to admit when she was wrong.

Shifting in her chair it gave out a squeak, showing the age of it as she looked at Faith and then away as she spoke. "When you stormed out of here, I got a call to drop off the stuff at a checkpoint."

"That's it?" Faith arching her eyebrow.

Cruz rolled her eyes. "What did you expect, I'm hiding Boscorelli's body and not telling you?"

"Maybe."

Silence became deafening to the two women sitting there, as they were lost in their own thoughts. This wasn't going to work, Bosco would be dead by the time these two could see eye to eye, and even then they would fight who's fault it was.

Faith let out a sigh and finally broke the silence, "What about checking Bosco's apartment? It might….."

"All ready did that." Cruz cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

Cruz didn't catch it; if she had she'd probably would have enjoyed it tremendously, a little too much probably. Faith's eyes had widen and then went back down to slits as anger began to boil over again.

"You know, since we are doing this together, it would help to let out a little information once in a while."

"What, it wasn't anything useful." Cruz let her eyes fall upon Faith. If it wasn't clear that Faith was angry in voice, it was showing up in her body language. Her hand was uncontrollably balling up into a fist and then re-releasing, and it was showing up in her eyes as though in her mind she was counting to ten, and then backwards to calm herself.

Faith was mad for two reasons, and she felt they were pretty good causes. For what seemed like the millionth time, Cruz had left her out in the dark. She didn't give her all the information that she had, even if it wasn't any good Faith still wanted to know. The important one, the one that really set her off and made Faith want to come up off her chair and strangle the Sgt right then and there Cruz had gone into Bosco's apartment. She obviously went in without permission and it was that, Faith hated so much about Cruz. She thought she could walk around doing whatever she damn well pleased.

"You know they call that breaking and entering"

"It's not breaking and entering when the door's unlocked, now is it?"

**(Unknown Location)**

"Tut, tut that's not proper behavior to show officer."

"Let me out of this bathtub and I'll show you some non proper behavior."

That smile came on his face, the one Bosco grown to really dislike as he nodded his head toward a guy who disappeared. Bosco's heart began to race again, as it beat against his chest.

"I'm sure you like that, and actually I would to, see what your made of, but," the one guy appeared again handing him a shotgun, "your out of time." He then pumped the gun and then pointed at Bosco. Bosco just stared at the man frozen in place as he watched the man began to gently pull the trigger back and the only thing that ran through Bosco's mind was, 'oh god,' as he watched his life pass before his eyes as this man was about to take his life.

'What are they waiting for? There just trying to torture me before they do it, just get on with it!' Bosco thought, but all he heard was a soft click and even that made him flinch with the sound. Nothing, at first Bosco thought he was dead and that's why he didn't hear anything but then he heard a snort as though somebody was trying to hold back a laugh. Then the entire room erupted with laughter and Bosco propped an eye open, and saw one holding his stomach and pointing at him, while the other had the gun slung over his shoulder, just laughing away.

At first, it wasn't clicking in Bosco's mind. Going through the traumatic experience of having a gun pointed at his head and thinking his life was just about to be taken, and then suddenly it was funny?

"Did you see….," the sentence was interrupted by more fits of laughter, "his face?"

"Check his pants to make sure he didn't piss all over himself."

Bosco looked back and forth between the guys standing over him. They had planned this all along? Make him believe, they were going to take his life, all for what, to see his reaction?

Hot seething anger rose up in Bosco. Bosco always had been short-tempered and been angry in his life more then he could count, but this time it went beyond that. He had never felt such anger before and without even thinking, not even allowing his mind to register that this could be a bad idea, he used his good leg and leapt at the one who had aimed the gun at his head. Bosco was so furious he didn't even feel pain from his body when he had taken the man to the floor and began strangling him and trying to hit any body part that he could.

The man under him, his eyes shown wide with fear as he had his oxygen caught off and his body assaulted with fists. He couldn't figure out where his men were in the first place, and the only thing he could come up with is that they hadn't expected the officer to lunge out of the tub with the smashed kneecap.

Out of the two men standing there one of them reacted and grabbed Bosco by the shoulders. Bosco reacted quickly feeling the hands on his shoulders trying to make him stop strangling the man underneath him. So he let go quickly, abruptly changed and decked the man in the face. With the force of the blow and stepping back he ended up falling right into the tub, not expecting it to be right behind him. Bosco then dodged the one that made a grab for him and he tried to break away and make a run for it.

Bosco's leg was screaming out in pain, but the only thing running through his mind is he had to make it to the stairs and outside. At the end of the hallway, where he knew the stairs were, he hobbled towards them, every step was agonizing but he put it in the back of his mind. Every fiber in his body was willing to go through anything, if that meant breaking free and escaping.

Just as he had reached the tip of the steps, the one who he had dodged in the bathroom caught up with him. He heard the thunderous sound of him running down the hallway and it echoing off the walls, but there was nothing Bosco could do. He didn't even have enough time to avoid it, because the man miscalculated and not expecting Bosco to stop so suddenly.

Bosco only had a mere second of registering what was about to happen before the man collided into him, and they both went tumbling down the stairs brutally.

The sensation Bosco got before his body hit the wooden stairs was almost unbelievable. He had the sense of flying, and his mind was slowing down everything. But then it became reality and he felt the wooden stairs hit parts of his body, as he tumbled down the stairs uncontrollably. Body parts struck the railing kicking out the rotten wood, and finally both of the two guys landed at the bottom of the stairs with a hard thud.

Bosco looked up at the door that stood right in front of him. He was so close, but once again he was denied his escape. As this began to set in, he slowly began to loose consciousness. The last thought before he completely lost his grasp, was that he hoped the one who taken the fall with him broke something at least. Then Bosco's body went slack, not knowing that thought was very close to the truth. The man sprawled out on the floor next to Bosco was dead. He had died when he landed on his neck, breaking it instantly and sending him to the next life.

TBC….

* * *

_Thank you guys so much again for your wonderful reviews, I can't thank you guys enough. When I have a writer's block , I sit there go, I have to do this, you guys are just so nice to me! Shout out…_

_**SBosco****, Nikki, ****Ellie04****Radioactive Raccoony****, thirdwatch55, Dee, ****Boscogirl****, Lloydie, Isiso'neil-sawyer, ****wapps921****, kay,**_

_;) once again you guys are to nice! (hugs) and hoped you enjoyed this latest installment, till next time, peace!_


	7. Chapter 7 Guilty Conscience

**Hello my fellow Watchers! It is I! I'm back with another chapter. I realized I was going for a while without an update so I conjured up this chapter! I don't have a whole lot of useless babble, just that**

**Boscogirl, you rock! Thanks again, for helping me out with the story like always. You sit and listen me rant and rave, so thanks girl you're the best! **

**Without further a' dew, I give you the new chapter to Ransom!**

**Chapter 7 Guilty Conscience **

Bosco thought he had been in a world of hurt when the psycho guy had hit him with the sledgehammer. But as reality struck Bosco as the blanket of fogginess came up, he realized his body was broken and battered.

Breathing was very difficult for him as he lay there. He brought up his arm but it felt alien to him as it landed on his chest. Just that bit of movement with his limb hurt him. Then again, the way Bosco was feeling, sweating was causing him agony.

Slowly he moved his hand down towards his ribs and about screamed when he poked one that was obviously broken. He found out sooner then he wanted to, that it wasn't just one broken rib either. Then something occurred to Bosco without even realizing it. His one eye was completely shut. 'Funny, doesn't hurt,' so then with that his hand made its way to his head. He felt something sticky. 'Blood, defiantly blood.' Making his way up, he felt for the head wound that was bleeding profusely.

Wiping away the blood that had pooled into his closed eye he finally was able to open it. Wasn't really useful anyways being he was in the basement still, and again no light was down there for him to look around. 'God' he thought 'everything hurt inside, and just as much on the outside.' Then when he least expected it, the voice of one of his military commanders came into his mind.

_"Pain in the body still lets you know your still alive"_ It had been drilled into them that no matter how hurt you are, there is always a chance to get away. As long as you take in breaths, there is always a fighting chance.

'Fighting chance' Bosco thought with a laugh. 'That's bullshit.' He wasn't going anywhere because of how hurt he was and how much physical damage he had received. Then again maybe in a few hours he'd find the energy to get up, but right now he had to rest and save it. His body had taken way to many blows in the last few hours, but as soon as the house fell silent again, it would be time to make his move.

* * *

"You know they call that breaking and entering" 

"It's not breaking and entering when the door's unlocked, now is it?"

Faith stared at Cruz and then mumbling about having to get fresh air, she turned around and walked out of the room. It had been frustrating for her. They never got anything done, all they could do was argue with one another, and it wasn't helping her partner any.

As she stepped outside of the Precinct and came to rest her hands on the bars that were the railing, she looked up and closed her eyes. A slight breeze caught her hair and moved it gently, stroking it. Faith didn't realize how tired she was until at that very moment. Things had been so hectic sleep was the last thing on her mind, not to mention her family, her children. She hadn't seen them in a while, or heard from them.

Regret took over; the thought of getting to do normal stuff while Bosco was out there somewhere, made her feel guilty. Made Faith want to stay, but if she did that, it wouldn't help Bosco when the time came to be there for him if she then collapsed in exhaustion. Turning around she looked at the doors, her prison, knowing if she went back in there she would get into another verbal fight with Cruz, and being so tired she wasn't so sure she would hold back and not throw a punch.

Figuring that Cruz never told her when she left, she wouldn't do the same. So Faith went down the flight of stairs and began walking towards the subway. But when she got up at the platform she had a change of heart and decided not to go home, but to go see how Rose was doing. 'It's the least I can do.'

Faith got onto the train and sat down, looking around her. There were a few shady looking characters, but that's New York. But then again, working on the job, you realize soon not to judge a book by its cover, especially people that looked a bit on the wild side. She could never really figure it out either, but they were the ones to help the cops out the most.

_"The trains are running really fast."_

_"Like I'm going to sit locked in a tube shoulder to shoulder with that garbage."_

_"I ride the trains Boz."_

Faith couldn't help but smile at that thought. Bosco, no matter what it was about, some how he always found a way to put his foot in his mouth. But when he did, he always had that look on his face like he could give a rats ass if he offended somebody or not, including her.

Closing her eyes for a second again, hoping to maybe find some kind of rest or relaxation while waiting for her stop. But all she saw was her partner, so she reopened them again. She had to find her partner; this was killing her inch by inch.

The feel of the train coming to a halt and the alien like voice came over the speaker that you couldn't understand for the life of you, told her she was at her stop.

Getting off the train and looking behind her as though she half expected somebody would be following her. She made it to Rose's bar, walking inside. She wasn't surprised to find her behind the bar working. After experiencing what happened to her daughter Emily, she wouldn't even be able to sleep. Yet the way Rose handled it was working and acting as though nothing happened, as though her son was okay and was at his apartment.

Glancing up Rose probably expecting to see a new customer gave a forced smile then realization crossed her features and she stopped wiping down the bar. Her hand came to her mouth, thinking Faith being there was a sign that her son was dead.

Faith recognizing it immediately on Rose's face, she put her hands up, and then took a few strides to then sat down at the bar. "No, it's not that."

Relief washed across her features as she continued her job, making the counter top look shinny. Then again as Faith looked down, there wasn't an ounce of alcohol on the top and Faith recognized it as being Rose's way of getting out her stress. It was the only way she could handle the fact her baby boy was out there, alone and hurt and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"How you handling Rose?"

Rose stopped again, just staring down as though she could see something that nobody else could. Her eyes came up and it was evident that tears were in her eyes. 'So she's not doing as good as I originally thought.' Faith gave a soft smile and put her hand on Rose's.

"I know." Patting it softly, Rose nodded her head then looked away to compose herself and then glanced back at Faith.

"I take it you still have nothing yet, do you?"

"Were trying Rose….it's just…." Faith stopped herself. What she wanted to say was 'its hard when you have nothing to go on.' But that's not what you tell a mother, especially to a mother who all ready lost one child.

"I'm just so scared…." Rose could feel herself loosing it again. She had tried so hard to hold back. Tears began to form into the corner of her eyes, and before she could even stop them, more accumulated and began pushing out more. "I just don't want to bury another child, my heart can't take it."

Rose then broke right down there in front of Faith. Her hand went to her face to cover the fact of how much she began to cry, right there at work. With the counter being in the way, there was no way for Faith to reach her to hug her. So Faith just leaned over and put her hand on Rose's shoulder and her head onto Rose's.

"It's okay, will get him back."

* * *

Logan Weller stood outside the Precinct. It had been his home ever since he started working there. His family was the brotherhood of the officers he had bonded with, and he had broken it. The minute he used the shield to get the address of his fellow officer, and then help kidnap him, he had spit on it. 

Well, conscious ate at him long enough. He couldn't do this anymore. He had seen what they recently did to Bosco, and he had enough of it. Thinking long and hard on it, he decided this was the best plan is to come and tell Cruz and Faith on where Boscorelli was.

His original plain was to actually help Bosco out of the house, but he realized he was going to need help. So taking a deep breath, he hoped he was doing the right thing.

Walking up the stairs he didn't take long to get up the stairs of Anti-Crime before he talked himself out of it. He wasn't surprised to find Cruz at her desk. She lived, breathed, and ate work. Sometimes the joke around the Precinct was that Cruz didn't even have a home that she just stayed at work.

Clearing his throat to get her attention he stepped into her office. She arched her eyebrow, and stared at him. It was very evident on her face; she was wondering what he was doing there and what he wanted.

"I have something that's going to make your day." Cruz leaned back into her chair crossing her arms with a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah, and what could you possibly tell me that would make my day?"

"I know where their holding Boscorelli."

Cruz just sat there silently staring at Logan. Her eyes moving back and forth as she tried to watch his body language, trying to see if this was some kind of sick joke. But she knew better. The only other two people who know about Boscorelli, was Lt. Swersky and Bosco's mother. 'That black eye,' she looked at the eye that was now healing and not so black anymore, Cruz could bet Bosco was the one that gave it to him. She knew him enough, that he didn't go down quietly, that he went down with a fight.

'Maybe this is a trap?' She thought then. Get her to go where he wanted her to and wham she falls for it. 'I'm not going to be had by anybody, especially a turncoat.'

She got up slowly and walked towards the door and shut it, not wanting to be disturbed by anybody. Just like she did with Faith, she was fearful somebody would be listening in on their conversation. She then walked back towards the desk and leaned up against it, crossing her arms and putting one foot across the other.

"Spill it, what do you know?"

Logan than began his story. He first started in about how he was offered money if he got Boscorelli's address and helped with the kidnapping. Then going on telling her that Bosco was alive and still fighting, which he saw her reaction was a soft smile. He also told her why he was spilling it, so if she had any doubts they were blown away.

"So do you know who orchestrated it?"

"No, sorry…," Logon thought for a second, "Who I always talk to is like their little second in command."

'Bosco was alive!' Cruz didn't show it outwardly but inside she was beaming with excitement. Bosco and her had something, maybe it didn't last long but Bosco would always have a place in her heart. She didn't know if it was the same for him, but to hear that he was alive could almost make her feel like she could fly. Uncrossing her arms and pushing off the desk she turned and walked around it and got into one of the drawers. Pulling out a few extra clips for her gun she stuffed them into her back pocket.

"What are you doing?"

Cruz glared at Logan. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to fix what you did, were going to go get Bosco and bring him back."

Cruz then walked back around and made Logan stand up by grabbing him up by the collar. "Come on, let's go." She then opened the door and made him walk in front of her.

"Shouldn't we get some more officers for back up?" As they began their decent down the stairs. They took the turn in the stairs and Logan could see the bustling Precinct. When you are up in Anti-Crime you can almost forget your in a Precinct, you don't hear any of the sounds from below, and Logan knew this was his last chance to involve some more artillery.

Cruz then moved her head so she could look Logan in the face. She gave a smile that was beyond nice, "No, what's the fun in that?"

Logan wondered if this was such a good idea to tell Cruz. 'Dammit, I should of told Faith!' Cruz was going to lead him to his death, he just knew it. After they found Bosco she was going to make it look like he tried to attack her, or do something and that give her provocation to shoot him.

Lt. Swersky was once again standing at the front desk when Cruz walked up, with one of the officers from the second watch. He glanced between them, wondering what now Cruz was up to. Cruz let out a sigh then asked quietly.

"I need Yokas's cell phone number."

Without even missing a beat, he gave a folder to one of the officers standing next to him, "You don't have it, I thought you would."

Cruz just stared at Lt. Swersky as though if she glared at him long enough, the floor would open up and swallow him whole with flames shooting out. Shaking her head she rubbed her eyes. "Come on, its been a rough couple of days….please?"

"This better be important, and having to deal with a certain case." Lt. Swersky got serious and stopped what he was doing to glare at Cruz, and then turned to look at Logan. 'Why would Cruz be interested in him, what does he have to do with it?'

"I can't stress enough how important and it does, so please…the number." Cruz was getting frustrated with Swersky. She didn't want to bend over backwards to get Yokas's number. Hell she couldn't even figure out why she wanted to involve Faith. Then again maybe she didn't really want to go by herself with Logan. It wasn't that she was scared she drilled into her mind; it just was she didn't want Logan being the one to cover her back. She would never pick Faith to watch out for her, but she was the only other one that knew about this case. So she didn't have much of a choice.

Cruz just couldn't admit it to herself though that Faith had a part in this case just as much as she did. That's why she wanted her number, and why she wanted her there.

"Fine, give me a minute."

"Thanks Lieu I owe you." She did a quick knock on the wood.

He then turned to look at her, "Yeah you do."

As he began to walk away she shouted over the noise around her, "You can have my first unborn child as a payment!"

Logan just stared at her, wondering what the hell had he gotten himself into. 'Maybe I should just shoot myself right here, and save myself the misery.'

* * *

Faith had been sitting and talking to Rose. She had finally been able to calm the stricken mother. Ironically the thing that made Rose cry was making her and Faith laugh. They had begun talking about all the stuff Bosco did on the job, or as a little kid. It was no surpise to Faith either to find out what a little terror Bosco was as a child. 

Holding a picture, Faith snorted. "He would kill me if he knew I showed you this." She could see why, for the picture was of Bosco when he was about two years old. He was bare butt naked, with a cowboy hat and boots with a gun and the biggest smile he could muster.

"I want to hang this up at the Precinct."

Rose took it. "Naaa, Maurice doesn't even realize this exists, I knew if he ever found out he burn it or something."

"You have any more, this will be great to use against him." Faith snickered. Rose was about to answer by she never got the chance because Faith's phone began to ring. "Sorry, hold on for one second." Faith reached in and fished it out of her purse. 'Funny, it's the Precinct calling me.'

As she hit the button to pick up, her heart began leaping into her mouth. Fearful she was about to get the call that they had found Bosco's body. Instead she got even a bigger surprise.

"Cruz…how did you get this number? No….okay..fine whatever I'll be there."

Faith glared at her cell phone. Cruz didn't say much to make her really want to come back to the Precinct, just that she needed to get their quickly. Shaking her head she dropped it back in to its home of her purse then glanced up at Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I have to go back to work."

"Is it…" Rose couldn't even finish her sentence. She was thinking it was the worse as well.

"No…" Faith put her hand on Rose's again and patted it "don't worry I'll call you the minute when something comes up." Faith then gave Rose a reassuring smile and then with that, Faith got up from her bar stool leaving Rose to stand there and watch her go.

* * *

Bosco had rested as long as he could possibly stand. As silence came over the house, he knew it was now or never. But, problem was is, trying to get up. Every since his tumble down the stairs he found it harder and harder to try and move his body and make it do what he wanted it to do. 

Taking in a deep breath, and putting one hand into the dirt of what made up the old cellar of the house, he began to position himself to bring himself up. He slowly brought himself up, trying not to cry out as his ribs shot pain throughout his entire body.

Heat rushed from his head to his toes and then a slight chill came to him, but at least he hadn't fallen backwards yet. 'Here comes the hard part though,' he thought. He then moved forward and brought his knees under him but then he just stayed there, trying to get his strength again.

He never felt this before. So drained of strength. His mind wanted to do so much, but his body didn't want t comply. All it wanted to do was curl up and sleep for the next few years. Bosco refused to lay down and die.

What felt like an hour to him, Bosco got one foot planted onto the ground and he pushed up and dizziness assaulted his senses causing him to nearly loose his footing and go back down. But Bosco was more then stubborn to not allow that to affect him, so to beat it he planted his feet further away from one another and concentrated on getting rid of his vertigo. Taking in deep breaths he was able to conquer it and with one hand wrapped around his broken ribs, which he felt better hunched over a little more, he began looking for the stairs again.

Panic began to sit in when he couldn't find them. He felt the walls were beginning to close in on him and his breathing became quicker. Bosco knew if he didn't find the stairs quickly he was going to hyperventilate, and of all times to do it, it was not the time.

Bosco found the stairs; only he tripped over them and landed on them biting his tongue in the processes. He tasted the copper taste in his mouth when he bit down hard. No surprise to Bosco when his ribs screamed bloody murder at him for jarring them like that.

Breathing out heavily, he gripped the stairs and brought himself up slowly once again. Still with one hand wrapped around his ribs, the other one held the banister as though at any minute the stairs would cave in and that was his only life support to keep him from falling back into the basement.

When he finally made it to the door he heard nothing but silence on the other end. 'This could be another trick, to screw with my mind.' As he put one hand onto the door and to begin to turn it slowly he knew he shouldn't disappoint.

Opening the door like he did previously when he first arrived at the hellhole of his, he noticed it was night again. Bosco looked around to see if he couldn't use somewhat of a weapon, but found nothing useful at the moment. He began to walk towards the back door like he had done before, but decided against it. Instead he walked towards the front and listening one last time he opened the door.

Stepping out his heart was pounding, thinking this was going to be some trick, some dream to just make him realize how unlucky he truly was. But as he stepped off the stairs and began walking down the street calmly he knew it was no dream.

The light streets were near and far from one another, casting the entire block in an eerie darkness. Making Bosco think at any time, somebody was going to jump out of the dark and grabbed him and take him back. Take him to the place he had tried so many times to escape and had failed. 'Not this time!'

Turning down the block, Bosco about screamed out in joy. The further he got the more safer he was feeling. The night breeze was good on his hot and sticky skin. Even though pain was ripping up and down his body, all that mattered was to keep going and find somebody to help him.

* * *

Faith walked faster when she turned the corner and could see the 55th Precinct in her line of sight. What surprised her even more was Cruz was standing there with her arms crossed and looking down the other way. She then turned her head and caught Faith and unfolded her arms and began moving towards her. 

'Great, here we go.'

As she got closer she also noticed another officer following her. 'Logan Weller, what the hell is he doing with her?' When she came to a stop Cruz nodded her heard towards the car.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

Cruz didn't say anything just turned around, with Logan doing the same leaving Faith standing there. As she shook her head, and then caught up as they about reached the car. "Okay, somebody tell me what the hell is going on! You some how have my number, to tell me to get back at the Precinct, now you want to take me some where…spill it!"

Standing by the driver's side, Cruz put her arms on the hood and leaned on it and then nodded towards Logan. "Our boy here….he knows where Bosco is."

Faith turned and looked at Logan, then at Cruz then back to Logan again as she tried to compensate this new information. Stepping up closer to the car, she lowed her voice. "How?"

Cruz's eyebrows shot up. 'She wanted to see Faith's reaction. She knew it was going to be big.' A soft smile reached her lips. She then pressed off the car, "Tell her Logan….tell her what you did."

Logan felt the eyes on him and he rubbed the back of his head. He just felt very nervous all of a sudden, and then again maybe he should. He had seen how Faith Yokas could be. Witnessed her out on the streets when she dealt with the low lives of New York City.

"Maybe we should go,…we're wasting time." Trying to sneak out of it but he saw it wasn't working because Faith was just staring at him.

Sighing heavily Logan just spilt it out quickly. "I helped kidnap Bosco and that's why I know where he is."

Looking away to see if anybody had been listening on their conversation he didn't' realize that had been a mistake. It didn't take more then two seconds before Faith had hold of Logan.

"You son of a bitch." She had grabbed him by the hair and had her fingers entangled into them so there was no escaping unless he ripped his hair out in the process. Then pain irrupted into his senses because Faith had used her other free hand and punched him hard in the cheek. She let go of him as he stumbled backwards into the car and slid down, holding his face.

Cruz just watched the entire fiasco, and then got into the car. 'That was more better then I originally thought.' She gripped the steering wheel turning her knuckles white. 'God, I just hope Bosco's there or we are going to have dead body on our hands.' Logan wouldn't make it out of this alive if he wasn't. Between herself and Faith, Cruz was pretty sure they wouldn't even be able to identify with dental records.

Faith didn't even pay attention to the other cops staring at her, wondering why one officer struck the other. She didn't say anything else, just gave him one more glare and then got into the passenger side of the car. The sound of the back door opening as Logan slid in, keeping silent.

Cruz just looked over at Faith biting her lip. It was very hard to try and hide back the smile that was creeping to be bigger then she wanted. She pulled out of the parking lot, and took off at high speeds.

**TBC….**

_Once again, I can't say how much you guys keep me going with your wonderful reviews. So thanks guys you rock! You make it all worth it and so much fun so THANKS! _

_Shout out for my reviewers….because FF.N doesn't let me answer to you on here anymore boo :( P.S., I haven't had time to respond by e-mailing, but if you guys like me doing that just tell me and I'll continue doing it and finding time for you guys ;) thanks! _

**Radioactive Raccony, Lloydie, SBosco, Thirdwatch55, Jami**


	8. Chapter 8 So Close, Yet So Far Away

**_Author Note: Okay this is not one of my longest chapters, but I figured what the heck you all wouldn't mind ;). I do want to say right off the bat, to those who have family down in the affected areas after Katrina, my thoughts and prayers go out to you!_**

**_Once again, many thanks go out to my reviewers, you truly help with your comments. By taking the time and telling me what you think helps a tremendously because I know your loving it! SO THANK YOU!_**

**_Boscogirl and Mona thanks gals for letting me vent about this chapter ;) Same goes to Laurie and Luke!_**

**Chapter 8 – So Close, Yet So Far Away**

Cruz turned onto the street, trying to avoid the many potholes as she went further down the road. Looking at the houses, she couldn't get passed how somebody could live in a place that looked more ready to fall down then anything. House after house had bars on them or were all boarded up with over grown grass giving the house an eerie cast. Ones that looked like nobody occupied them anymore and been had long forgotten about could be the crack houses in this neighborhood. More then Cruz could count on her finger, she had raided places that looked abandoned, and they were far from it. Houses like that were much easier to run your drugs out of; nobody had a claim on the place and they're for, nobody to tie you back to the crack house unless you snitched.

A mental shiver ripped through her very soul as she thought about these houses. There was a fear that nobody knew about laid deep with in Cruz's mind, and that was to be taken to a place like this and left to die. Were nobody cared if you dropped off the face of the earth or not, it was a place somebody could get lost and never be found again. She could only imagine what Bosco was going through if he was actually in one of these houses, unless Logan had lied to her.

Subconsciously she gripped the steering wheel, 'he had better not lied,' she looked left and then right. She hated the fact the sun had been down a few hours, but it was Bosco's life on the line and they had to act fast.

"There…right there." Logan speaking up from the backseat of the vehicle. Cruz tried not to hit the breaks when she heard this, but she had no idea what house he was talking about. Rolling her eyes in the processes, and then she turned her head to the side, "You know, I can't see where your pointing, right now. Every house looks the same!" She turned back around and pulled the car over.

"It's on the right, the brown one." Logan had been watching the house since they had gotten there. He knew were everybody was stationed, and he hadn't been given any indication that there was anybody there. Then again, most of the parties happened in the back, and when stuff went down there weren't that many people around in the first place. The fewer there, the less chance somebody would be able to tell the cops later what happened and nark on them.

"How about this,…I'm going to check the back see if anybody is there, and I'll wave you over."

Logan then got out of the car not waiting for a response from either woman, but Cruz wasted no time getting out as she shut the door silently and grabbing him by the shirt collar pulling him backwards. "I don't think so, your not running the show you got that?"

Faith as well had gotten out of the car and was watching the house, scared that any moment somebody would spot them and get suspicious. But Cruz had kept her voice down as she then pushed Logan back and pressed him up against the car.

"You are going to follow our lead, if you don't…" She just left it at that, figuring that was enough of a threat on Logan.

With that Cruz pulled out her weapon as she then turned back around and faced the house. Her heart began to beat as the adrenaline began to pump into her system. They were going to get Bosco back one way or another. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Faith upholstering her own gun. Without even a single word they both moved on cue with Logan reluctantly following behind them.

They moved towards the house stealthy, not making one single sound as they made it to the front of the steps without any hassle. Logan put his finger up, and silently walked towards the back. Peaking slowly around the corner there wasn't one single soul outside. That had him concerned. 'Were was everybody?'

He quickly came back to were Faith and Cruz were waiting not so patiently. Cruz then moved her eyes towards the door. She began walking up towards it with Faith watching from behind going up backwards. Logan let out a sigh and then followed pursuit and stood next to the two women. Cruz initiated a countdown with holding up her hand and counted up to three. Then she opened the door and they walked in.

Bosco's leg was screaming, and every step he thought would be his last. But he hadn't stopped moving since he had gotten out of that hellhole, looking back down the block his shoulders sagged. He was making much less progress then he originally thought he had. He'd only walked about three blocks.

For somebody who was healthy and hadn't had the shit kicked out of them, they would have made it to where they wanted to be. But for Bosco it was thousand times worse. His entire body had been through hell and back and now he was making it do something it didn't want to do, and that was walk as fast as he could go without causing more suffering on his body. His kneecap was being unbearable to him. Bosco tried to take as much weight off of it as he could, but even that wasn't helping for pain still ripped up and down his leg. When he would then try to swallow it and put it into the back of his mind, his ribs would then grind up against one another. It seemed every few seconds he would have to stop and attempt to recollect himself and for that, it was slowing him down tremendously.

But he had to find help, and get it quickly before he passed right there out in the street. 'This has been the worse few days of my life.'

Faith's heart was threatening to jump out at her at any moment. She was so scared what she was going to find, or what she wasn't going to find. She was praying that they would find Bosco alive and healthy. But if they didn't, what would she do? As they began to clear the house and with no sign of anyone, her worst fears was slowly beginning to rise and accelerate into a near panic. Outside she was calm but inside it was a whole different situation.

"Clear."

"Also clear." Cruz yelled back. The house was empty and as they meet up both Cruz and Faith stared at Logan. He was just as clueless as they were right now. The only other place they had yet to check was the basement. He leading the way they walked towards it and he looked up. Even though both women were trying so hard to hold back their fear, it was greatly evident on their faces of what they would find in that basement.

Faith looked around and saw the flashlights sitting on the table. She grabbed them and gave them to Cruz and Logan. It was very obvious these people didn't care much about paying for an electric bill, and this was their means of seeing in the dark.

Just as Logan was beginning to open the door, Faith stopped him. "Wait." It wasn't that she heard something and that she wanted to make sure they weren't walking into a trap. It was the fact Faith was just not yet mentally ready to see whatever she was going to see down there. Cruz turned and looked at Faith.

"If you want to go sit in the car…" Cruz suggested. For once it was not meant to be mean, it wasn't a jab at Faith trying to control this flooding emotion that was rising quickly.

"No…" Faith then moved Logan out of the way, and taking a breath she flung open the door.

"So did you catch the game yesterday?" Kyle asked his partner who was driving and concentrating.

"Hell yeah, I love watching Michigan kick the shit out of Ohio State." John looking over with a chuckle as he spoke about the game. He pulled onto one of their regular streets they went down on. If there was one thing that was annoying about doing late night jobs in this jurisdiction, it was so much harder to see. When you go to a much nicer area it's lit up and much calmer at night and you can see so much better. But a place were things had been left unattended, streetlights that had gone out long ago and never been replaced made it much harder on them when looking for somebody. It was much easier for the criminal to sink back into the shadows and avoid detection.

To some it sound like a bad place to work but in retrospect they wouldn't change it for any other Precinct in the city of New York. Going from one call to the next, hassling those on the street who were up to no good. Going to those selling drugs and the prostitutes it was always a crazy night. There truly never was a dull moment.

"Hey look at this guy." John said. He had seen the guy up the street as they were creeping along, canvassing the area for any kind of disturbances. At first glance he thought it was a crack head who had just scored some, but as John and Kyle passed him they both looked at each other.

Kyle cued his radio asking for a bus as they turned back around, stopping behind the guy. They both got out of the car and walked up to the guy slowly who still was completely oblivious to the fact they were behind him.

"Sir…" John spoke, not sure how yet to address this kind of situation. No telling what this guy had been put through, and how he would react to uniforms. For all they knew, just some poor sap that wandered into the wrong side of town and got roughed up.

Bosco was almost terrified to turn around. He hadn't heard anybody come up on him; he hadn't even seen the RMP that had passed him. His thoughts were so concentrated on not passing out, and to finding somebody that he wasn't even paying attention.

Slowly he turned and saw the two cops standing there with worried looks on their faces. At first he wanted to tell them everything, but then he thought of Logan and that betrayal. For all he knew they could be working with the same person that had kept him hostage for god only knows how long. But then he felt his equilibrium start to go, and he felt his body began to sway.

He had to tell them that he was a cop, that there were people searching for him before he lost his grip on reality. But as he tried to concentrate harder, he found himself quickly losing his grip on the world. He could see the officer's mouths were moving but no words were coming out, and slowly blackness began to creep into his line of vision as he then collapsed into a state of unconsciousness.

The flashlights bounced up and down as Faith, Cruz, and Logan made their way down the stairs. The sound of the staircase creaking and straining as they walked down them had Faith a little worried if it was going to be able to carry all of their weight combined. She then glanced over at the walls, and revolted at how filthy and unkempt they looked. Never in her life had she ever felt so claustrophobic and they hadn't even made it down the stairs completely. There wasn't even any wallpaper left, and as she made it to the last step she felt a spider web catch her in the face. Faith almost fell backwards trying to move out of its way and felt for any spiders that had jumped onto her when she had hit it.

Cruz and Logan got to the bottom as well, Cruz swiping angrily at the last remains of the spider web. She felt a crunch under her boot and slowly she turned her shoe and shined her light down to find a half alive, half crushed cockroach squirming around. Putting her boot back over it she then turned it slowly crunching it as she then began to look around.

"There's nothing…." Faith was happy they didn't find Bosco dead, but she was beyond petrified as to what had happened to him and why he wasn't there. Faith had come back towards Logan who was shocked more then the other two, for the last time he had seen Bosco was down here. He squinted when Faith put the light into his face.

"Where would they have taken him," when Logan took to long to respond to her question, Faith grabbed him by the throat, "ANSWER ME!" All she could see was red at the moment and the one she was going to take it out on was Logan.

"Faith…" Cruz looking over at them, then back to what she found. She repeated Faith's name but when she got no response she then grabbed Faith by the arm. "Faith!" She said her name again but this time a little more loudly and with a bit more force to it, to get through Faith's rage.

Turning her eyes onto Cruz, Cruz let go of her arm and then pointed her flashlight towards the spot that she had found scanning over the basement. Faith turned her head and stared at the stain not wanting to move from her spot. It had taken a spot for her eyes to adjust to what she was looking at and register it. She then walked towards it and kneeled down and dabbed her finger in it. Blood.

There was no doubt in Faith's mind it was Bosco's blood. He had laid down in this god forsaken place, hoping that somebody would rescue him from this nightmare that she was now living. As she looked at it more, the one thing that only put some hope in her mind was that it wasn't a lot. If they had found the basement drenched in it, then she knew she would be burying her partner, but with only a tiny bit it meant he had been moved to another location. They just now have to figure out were this next place was.

Turning her eyes back onto Logan, Faith still kneeling on the ground she stood up. "So, where is he?" Cruz turned her head to stare at Logan as well, both wanting the same answer.

"Your guess is good as mine right now."

John and Kyle watched as the ambulance arrived on the scene. They got out quickly one grabbing their red bag and both dropping beside the victim and beginning to check his vital signs. While one was beginning to put the c-collar around his neck, the other medic looked up with a smile. "Man guys, you really roughed him up, what did he do to piss you off?"

"Very funny Bailey," John replied, with Kyle jumping in on it, "yeah we found him like this numb nuts." Although to anybody it would sound like they were being harsh and criticizing each other for what they did on the job, in actuality this was their playful batter. The four of them knew each other quite well and would never pass up the opportunity on getting on one another's case if they could. To the medics it would look like the officers had chased down a suspect and got a little rough on him. But further inspection they found this was not the case at all, in fact the man looked worse off then they original had thought.

"This guy looks to be in pretty bad shape," finding broken ribs on them when they pressed down gingerly, "You said you just found him like this?" Both officers nodded their head to the question as they watched the medics began to load the man up into the gurney. One medic climbed in as Kyle put his hand on the back of the bus watching this whole scene play out. "Yeah, he was just walking along….really strange." Shrugging his shoulders, "Guess will get more info when he wakes up, see you at the hospital."

The other medic climbed into the driver seat as Bailey closed the doors to the ambulance and they pulled away slowly. Looking down at the man who remained unresponsive to the world throughout the entire conversation, he couldn't help but wonder 'what's your story and what the hell happened to?"

**TBC…**

**_To those that reviewed, my shout out to you!_**

**Boscogirl, Lloydie, Warrior of the Shadow, Wapps921, Dani**

**_I am so happy to hear that I'm writing the characters ;) Bosco, Faith, and Cruz that makes me quite happy so thanks! I love hearing from you guys and telling me what you think of my story so thanks again!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Two Cops and a Nurse

**Author Note:** _Wow! I know that I've taken to long to update this story and I hope you all will forgive me. I have to admit I really didn't have much of an idea for this chapter. Finally I came up with something, and I'm not that proud of it but I hope you like it! Once again, those who are reviewing you just put me on cloud 9 every time I see something. It makes me happy to hear I'm doing my job and thank you again for all of you supporting me! Love you guys thanks again._

**Boscogirl**, _girl how do I keep saying thank you without sounding like a broken record? You help me in so many ways I can't even count so thank you again!_

_Enjoy your new chapter guys!_

**Chapter 9 – Two Cops and a Nurse**

"What have we got?" Asked the Emergency doctor as the medics wheeled in their patient.

Bailey who had his hand resting on the gurney as he wheeled in the man the cops had found just only a few minutes ago on the street. "Name unknown, found unconscious, broken ribs, a shattered kneecap,…" the list continued down as the doctor began examining his new patient. There was nothing this doctor hadn't seen before, no doubt about, the man was roughed up but he would be back up on his feet in no time. Though the shattered kneecap worried him, there was no telling how much damage was done to it, and if he would be able to walk properly again.

"Come on, let's get him up to surgery."

The two officers that had found Bosco, were standing and watching as they wheeled the unconscious man out of the ER and up to surgery. Kyle shook his head. "Guess we won't be finding out any time soon what happened to him."

"I say we go back." John suggested still starting at the doors that had closed shut, the big sign saying 'authorized personal only.' It was almost a slap in the face, that if you weren't walking around in scrubs, you were never going to be able to see what was beyond those doors. John had no intention of being a patient to see finally see past them either.

Turning his head John saw that his partner was giving him a puzzled look, not sure if he understood what the reason as to going back. "Why do you want to go back, what's the point?"

Shrugging his shoulders John then replied with, "there's not really a point, I just do." Then not giving his partner any chance to retaliate he turned around and walked away leaving Kyle standing there by himself.

"So we go back." Kyle said to himself as he again glanced at the doors and then went to follow his partner, out to the RMP.

* * *

Faith had been sitting at the end of the stairs just staring at the spot on the floor. She had been sitting there by herself with the flashlight just pointed where dried blood had been split. Bosco's blood. Tears wanted to come and spill out over her cheeks but she refused to cry. He wasn't dead, why should she cry? It was her trying to deny the fact this was bad and it only seemed it was spiraling out of control and getting worst by ever hour.

They had done everything they could to get Bosco back but it seem that it wasn't meant to be. Fate was laughing in their face and almost seemed to be dangling Bosco in front of them but not allowing them to have him back. They were so close; she could feel it and it was quickly escaping their grasps.

Cruz and herself had no other choice but to tell Swersky they had failed, and had to have somebody else handle it. There was no telling what would happen when the entire department found out. The letter had specified that nobody could know, and it would soon leak into the news and sure enough it be all over the place.

Soft footsteps could be heard and Faith heard whom she assumed was Cruz walked down the stairs and stood behind her. Cruz looked down at the back of Faith who had been sitting at the bottom of the stairs for the last 10 minutes. When Logan and herself had begun to climb up Faith had stood there, and then sat down. She decided to leave Faith to herself, as she walked outside to get as far away from Logan. Every time she saw that man, all she wanted to do was make him eat her gun. All because of this man, betraying the shield and allowing this to happen.

Not wanting to think about it anymore and knowing they had to get back at the Precinct she turned and went to get Faith. She found Faith staring at the spot that they pretty much assumed Bosco had been laying where the dried blood was. There was just no telling what had happened to him, and it deeply scared the two women.

"Come on, we have to get back."

Cruz wasn't sure at first if Faith was going to respond, and just ignore her but to her surprise, Faith nodded her head and proceeded to stand up. Faith turned around and Cruz just simply said, "I know." Without much being said they turned and walked up the stairs and shut the door, closing their only hope on finding Bosco.

* * *

John sat in the driver's seat as Kyle in the passenger watching out the window. He let out a sigh, as he turned and glanced at his partner then back to the window. "So how long are we going to do this?"

It wasn't that Kyle had no sympathy for the guy, but he didn't know him and there was just no telling what his story was and how he ended up there. The odds of them finding the connection were slim to none; they could be doing better things with their time then going around in circles practically.

Kyle again turned and saw that his partner was going to ignore him on this subject, John would continue until he found something to quench his curiosity and mind. The car began to slow down and Kyle moved his eyes to stare out the front windshield to see three people making there way towards the car.

"What's wrong with this picture?" John asked.

He immediately picked up on what John was asking. From his position inside the car he could see that both the two women and the man were to nicely dressed for an area as they were in. When people look that out of place, you always have to check up on it.

John rolled down his window, as the three didn't make any movement to run as he pulled up. "A bit late to be out in an area like this." What he didn't expect was the dark haired woman to then pull out a badge.

"Sergeant Cruz," then pointing to the other woman "Detective Yokas," and then pointing to the male, "Officer Logan Weller." Cruz then put her badge back away as she then announced what Precinct they were from, to make sure any doubts were blown away. "We are with the 55th Precinct."

John and Kyle turned and looked at each other, and then Kyle leaning a little more asked, "What are you doing so far from your own Precinct?" It wasn't uncommon to get other Precincts throughout the entire city, but it was just odd to have a Sgt., a Detective and an Officer running around in a bad area late in the night and curiosity was being peeked.

"We don't have to answer any of your questions _Officers_." Cruz snapped back. Cruz was tired of this all ready, and they hadn't even been talking more then a few seconds.

"Yeah you do when you're in my jurisdiction, and snooping around houses without giving my Precinct any notifications." John ripped right back not liking how this was going. He didn't like how this one thought she could talk to him and his partner as though they were two rookies out of the academy.

The one named Yokas then pushed Cruz out of the way of the window, which Kyle caught the glare that Cruz gave to Yokas. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you, we are looking for my partner." Faith normally wouldn't tell other people her business, but she felt it was the right thing to do to get these guys off their backs so they could continue their search. "We were informed that he was being held in this house, so that's why we are here and haven't told anybody. We were hoping to do this with the element of surprise."

John and Kyle turned looked at each other. 'Couldn't be possible, could it?' The odds of the man they picked up being the same man Yokas was talking about had to be one in a million. It would explain some things though, and it sure didn't hurt any to give it a chance. Kyle shrugged and John turned back around.

"We just picked up a man not to long ago, bad shape….he's at the hospital right now. Doesn't hurt to come and take a look, might be the man your looking for."

Faith's heart skipped a beat when the officer said they had found somebody not to long ago. She couldn't take another let down. Glancing at Cruz they both looked at one another and then Cruz spoke up for the three of them.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Kyle and John walked into the emergency room with two women tailing from behind as they walked up to the front desk. Kyle began tapping his fingers on the counter as he waited for Nurse Evans to get off the phone. Clearing her throat she put the phone down and glanced up.

"Hi guys, back so soon?" Smiling at Kyle and then looking at John.

"Anytime to see you." Kyle then felt his partner's elbow into his side as he then straightened up, as he then got serious. "We were actually wondering were you put the guy we brought in an hour or so ago."

Nurse Evans then grabbed a strain of hair that had escaped her pony tail and pulled it back behind her ear as she then turned reached over grabbed some paper work and put it down in front of her. She quickly began flipping through it as she went to work finding were they had put the guy that Kyle had asked for.

Faith had been standing there as patiently she could take it. She was so nervous that it wasn't going to be Bosco that she wanted to grab the book from the nurse and find it herself. For her, this was going all to slow in her mind and the nurse could be going a lot faster. She then shoved her hands deeply into her pants as far as she could go without ripping through the actual pocket itself. Faith about wanted to faint when she heard the "ah hah!" as the nurse then stood up to show them where they're man was.

Cruz on the other hand was as calm as could be inside and outside. She kept telling herself it would be okay if this wasn't Bosco that they would find him alive just it might take a little more time then they originally anticipated. Logan had decided to stay in the car. It probably was the best thing he could do, be the furthest away when they found out if this was Bosco or not. For if once again it wasn't Bosco, and they had come to another dead end, Logan would be killed by Cruz and Faith. Both of them sick of having their hopes being let down, and it was just never wise to piss off a woman with high emotions who also owned a gun and carried one.

Silence and tension was in the air as they rode the elevator up. Cruz rolled her eyes seeing Kyle and Nurse Evans eyeing each other. They had no idea what kind of turmoil Faith and herself had been put through. She tried to ignore it but as soon as the elevator opened up she pushed through hard between them, uttering under her breath, "god get a room."

Nurse Evans glared at Cruz as Kyle moved away, keeping his space as they began walking towards the patients' rooms down the dimmed corridor. Later into the night they turned the lights low so if they wanted to keep a door open and keep their eyes on the patients they wouldn't be bothering them with the lit up hallway. Evans stopped and glanced and whispered. "I can only let one in, there's another patient in there."

Faith's eyes had been down as her thoughts were running wild, but when she heard only one could go in she immediately stepped up quickly before Cruz could say anything. "I'll go."

Cruz's words were caught in her throat. She wanted more then anything to go in there, but reluctantly watched as Faith stepped into the room with the Nurse. For once she didn't argue and just prayed that it was Bosco and they had finally found him.

Faith could barely see in the room that was almost pitch black as she tried to mentally prepare herself. She watched as Nurse Evans walked to the last bed and nodded her over as she checked the chart to make sure it absolutely him. Slowly Faith made her way towards her but almost wanting her legs to collapse under her. She just couldn't do this anymore and glancing at some of the beds being occupied by other patients. Part of her wondering what their story was, how did they end up here? Closing her eyes as she cleared the curtain separating the room, she then opened them and she about dropped right where she was. For on the bed, her former partner of 10 years, Bosco who she thought had been murdered was asleep unaware of the world around him.

Still staring at him Evans then asked the woman "Is that him?" When she didn't get a response she then turned to see that Faith had put her hand over her mouth as tears began to fall down as she then shook her head yes. She then walked over and immediately sat down and grabbed Bosco's hand.

Slipping out of the room quietly she then came up to Cruz who was standing there watching for any kind of reaction. Cruz's eyes traveled to see if she could see Faith still standing by the door, half expecting to be told it wasn't him and Faith had finally lost it. But she didn't see Faith anymore and she saw a smile on Evan's face.

"It's him."

Cruz found herself stepping back at hearing this news. She then went to walk into the room wanting to see it for herself, when the nurse intercepted her by putting her hand in front of the door way. "I can only have one in there right now." Cruz had not come this far to be stopped by some nurse who was on a power trip. So she did what she knew how to do best, push back. Without even a bit of hesitation she then pushed hard through the nurse's arm and caused Evans to drop her arm back to her side or have her arm broken from Cruz pushing through.

The nurse was going to follow her but Kyle grabbed her shoulders, "let them be." Evans had thought about it as she glared into the room but then relaxed and decided she'd rather stay outside with Kyle anyways.

Cruz stopped in front of Bosco's bed and held a gasp that wanted to escape when she saw how badly he looked. Faith looked to see Cruz was there and for the first time in the history between the two women, both smiled as they had found the one thing they had been looking for what seemed for so long but only been long a few tiring days. They had found Bosco.

(An Unknown Location)

A man was walking back and forth as he realized the danger he was in. He should just skip town and leave, for he had failed his job. Losing the Officer that he had sworn to watch over until his boss was ready was not good considering the type of boss he had. Now the Officer was gone and he had nothing. He heard footsteps and turned around.

"Well?"

"I…uhh…he's gone."

Silence. This was the moment of his life for either a gun would be pulled out and he would be shot and killed, or he would be given a second chance. He could feel his heartbeat starting to pick up as he heard the footsteps coming closer. Feeling hot breath on his face as he then glanced up and rage was speaking volumes in his boss's eyes.

"This isn't good…." He then felt the eyes travel down his body, maybe seeing if he had Kevlar vest on, "fix it or," turning around "I'll make sure nobody will ever find your body ever again, you understand me?"

"..Ya….Yes." Finding himself stuttering as the sound of the door vibrating through out the entire room. He really had to find another job, before it was the death of him.

**TBC**…_and you thought it was over (laughs evilly) thanks again guys! _

**To My Reviewers**

**Boscogirl, Warrior of the Shadow, ThirdWatch55, Wapps921, Karen, and Lloydie. **

_Thanks again for all of your kind words, I am truly once again sorry it took me so long to reply and hope you forgive me. Every review you guys give me just, like I said I love them so thank you and hoped you liked this new chapter thanks again!_


	10. Chapter 10 A New Threat Rises

**Author Note: Well a new chapter updated in the same month! So I got back from Baltimore and my muse exploded and I was able to get this out with in two days! So I hope you like the new installment, and I'm going to keep it short. Boscogirl, once again I can't tell you how much you helped me. Thank you for listening to me and just, you're the best gal. Also those who helped me with some things, you know who you are, THANK YOU!**

**Now onto the story! Also some what spoilers for the beginning of 6th season.**

**Chapter 10 – A New Threat Rises**

Morning was coming, and the sun would be rising in more then an hour as Faith let out a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. She had lost complete track of time it seemed ever since she found out about Bosco's disappearance. If somebody asked her right at that moment what day was it, she would be completely lost for she really didn't have a slightest clue of what date of the week it was.

She wanted Bosco to wake up for her, so she could begin understanding what happened to him and get the full story. But the doctor had explained that wouldn't be happening for a couple more hours. They had kept him sedated while they went in and fixed the kneecap that been completely destroyed. She was amazed in how Bosco was able to walk on it, let alone escape from those holding him captive and got as far as he did. You just never know how the body could handle pain, and how much you could endure when it came to your life.

Letting out a small sigh she felt rather guilty when she forgot to call Angela Rose right away and give her the wonderful news. Without even a flinch, John the Officer that had found Bosco volunteered himself and his partner to go get Bosco's mom. The more she was around the two officers, she couldn't help but see a little of Sully in John, wanting to take care of those around him. Kyle, she thought with a tiny smile, was very similar to Bosco. Would rather be out there doing something, instead of picking up parents, but then again he was young guy, couldn't really blame him.

Cruz had decided to leave some time ago, realizing there was no reason for her to be there. She told Faith that she would wake up early and tell Swersky about how they found Bosco. God knows they had almost cut it to short where Lt. Swersky would have taken control of it and they wouldn't have been allowed near the case. Logan had also disappeared rather quickly without even a word. Faith could only imagine if Bosco ever saw him again. She could see it now, her former partner would be arrested for murdering Logan after he got done beating the living shit out of him. Then again it took all her will power not to do the same, she could only imagine with Bosco's temper what he would do.

"Oh my baby boy."

Faith didn't even have to glance up to see who the voiced belonged to. Angela Rose was standing next to her son's bed immediately grabbing his hand into hers. The other hand began to stroke his forehead, as though this would some how take all the suffering and hurt Bosco had experienced and banish it away to some dark place that you could never retrieve back.

"God, he looks awful." Tears were beginning to form at the corner of Angela's eyes as she stood over her only living son and trying to figure what he gotten himself into this time. She couldn't figure out who would want to do this to her son, and what he had done to merit such abuse from another person. It killed Rose, for she was like any true mother that loved her child, and that was don't fuck with my kids. She was ready to take on anybody and if that meant the entire world so be it because nobody hurt her baby boy.

"Who did this?"

Faith didn't want to have to tell her, give her the news that they still had no freaking idea where to even begin to make those pay for this. "We still don't know, but we're going to find out." Faith allowed her eyes to travel back down to Bosco. "Where hoping he'll give us some kind of clue."

"You promise me Faith, you'll find out."

It was clear to Faith; Rose did not want the ones responsible to get away with this. She wanted their blood and those accountable to be charged and to never do this to anybody else's son or daughter. Faith never felt so uneasy in front of Rose, for she knew damn well if she or Cruz didn't find out who did this, Angela Rose Boscorelli would.

* * *

Sgt. Maritza Cruz walked up to the Precinct of the 55th, clearing the steps quickly and walking inside. She never felt so much relief after finding Boscorelli and knowing he was safe and sound at the hospital. Cruz kept thinking how it was going to go the wrong way for them that it would not be the happy ending they were looking for. Being on the job, you see stuff that would cause a normal person to go crazy and most of the time it doesn't go the way you'd really love to see it go. But for once, they caught the break, but what worried her was the fact that they were still out there, and God only knew if they would try something again.

"Hey, have you seen Swersky?" Asking a random officer, hoping they had seen him. He pointed up the stairs and she assumed he was in his office and that was her best bet.

Coming around the corner she could see somebody was sitting in his office, with the door closed. Swersky had his face set, not showing any emotion and give out any kind of reaction as to what he was hearing or thinking. Lt. Swersky's eyes caught hers and he waved her in, with the man turning around in the chair to see whom Swersky had wanted to come into the office with their meeting going on.

Cruz saw the man looking her up and down and a set of uneasy filled throughout her entire body. Not wanting to sit down next to the man that was making her feel uncomfortable she stood in front of Swersky's desk.

"Sgt. Cruz, this is Lt. Danny Mathews," stopping and took a hesitant breath, "he's I.A.B."

Looking down at him, wanting more the anything then to leave the office. I.A.B. and officers never saw eye to eye with one another. For many cops they felt I.A.B did nothing but go after the good cops and screw up by making their lives a living hell. Danny stood up and walked towards the door that Cruz had left opened as Cruz let her eyes travel and watched him like a hawk as she then gave Swersky a uncertain look. She heard the door shut behind her as she then questioned it,

"What's going on here?"

"Sergeant., we have something's to discuss." Danny said as Cruz looked between Swersky and the I.A.B. guy.

* * *

Senses came back to Faith as she realized she had fallen asleep right in the chair next to Bosco. She wasn't sure what had caused her to abruptly wake up out of her sleep till she saw Bosco's eyes looking around. Immediately she came up out of her chair and smiled.

"Hey there."

Confusion was written all over his features as he was trying to figure out what the heck he was doing in a hospital bed. Faith knew it was the medication that was playing havoc on his memories and not allowing him to figure out what had happened to him.

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

Bosco was completely confused. His mind had completely abounded him and left him alone and helpless, and not giving him any support to figure out what the hell had happened to him. When he tried to shift his body, he found that he had done something to merit a lot of pain and he wondered truly what had gone on.

Faith catching the wince she then put her hand on his shoulder when he tried to move around and get into a more comfortable position. "Don't move to much you have a few broken ribs." Allowing her eyes to travel down his body she then nodded her head, "Not to mention a lot of bruises that are covering most of your body."

Then as though lightening had struck Bosco he remembered the events that had transpired in the last couple of days. The men who had held him captive in the basement of what he finally had decided was hell and that he had died and that would be his life for eternity. He remembered escaping and then passing out before he could say anything to the officers that had found him. As his thoughts went wild going over all the events, he then looked at Faith. He knew if somebody would find him it would be her. Even though they had been on the outs, and their friendship looking for the worse she still came.

"So how did you find me?"

Before Faith could answer Bosco's question, Angela Rose joined the conversation practically dropping the coffee she was holding in her hand. "My baby, how are you feeling?" She placed the cups down on the table next to the bed and began showering him with kisses, as Bosco tried to fight her off but he finally just gave up.

"I actually feel fine, considering…but I'm sure it's just the meds." Bosco knew what awaited him when the medication began to wear off and right now he didn't mind being oblivious to the pain.

Bosco was rather annoyed that he couldn't get an edge in wise for his mother kept asking him more and more questions. Wanting to know if his pillow was fluffy enough, wanting to know if he was comfortable in the bed. He knew it was because she loved him and that it was for good intention and that his mother had worried about him, but he really wanted to talk about what had happened to him. At least warn Faith that Logan was a good for nothing traitor and the minute Bosco got his hands on him, he was going to kill Logan. But, before he could get on the topic Faith announced she had to get going that she would be back later. He tried to protest but his mother began pressing for him to go back to sleep and Faith was gone before he could do anything about it.

Glancing over at his mother as he just saw her mouth moving, but for some reason kept zoning out and without even realizing it, sleep came to him. His mother only smiled and picked up the remote and turned on the TV to wait for him to wake back up.

* * *

Faith wanted more then anything to fall asleep in her bed, and get some much needed sleep that everybody seemed to now be getting but her. Slowly she fished out her keys out of her purse and found her apartment key and put it into the lock but found that it wasn't needed. She stepped back for a second, knowing full well that door was locked before she went. You don't live in NYC without having 10,000 locks going from the top of the door all the way to the floorboard, and to have it not locked before you went, just didn't happen.

Pulling her gun from the holster that was on the back of her pants, she then opened the door slowly. She listened to see if the perpetrator was still in the apartment but when she was greeted with silence she began moving into the room. Treating the scene like it wasn't her home, she cleared the entire place making damn sure she wouldn't be surprised in her own place. Then she began looking to see if anything had been taken and she found the house had just been turned upside down, and it didn't look like anything was stolen.

That confused her as to why somebody would trash the shit out of her apartment, and not take anything of value. Her jewelry was in place, her TV was still there and as she began looking around for some kind of clue. Walking into the bedroom her hand turned the light on, for the blinds were down to make the room darker then most of the other rooms in the small apartment and her heart practically froze in place. There above her bed was a knife, keeping a note in place. She hadn't seen it first time around, for her mind was so focused on looking for somebody still being there, but to see this made every bone in her body scream.

She then moved towards it, getting on to her bed to read the letter. She didn't want to yet touch it, not wanting to damage any evidence that might be there from whoever did this and having the possibility to nail them. Beginning to read it, she kept her breathing steady.

_"Dear Detective Yokas. You better have eyes in the back of your head because your not going to get away for what you did. Payback's a bitch and it's your turn. Which by the way, your children are beautiful, you wouldn't want anything to happen to them now would you? So you best better keep this note to yourself. Sweet dreams, Detective."_

Faith was beyond shocked. Somebody was coming after her, but for what? Could it be linked to Bosco's disappearance and the note that Cruz had received after it had happened? If she remembered correctly and it been a while, that it said something similar in the letter. But this time they were threatening her kids and she didn't know what to do as a cop or as a mother.

Jumping off the bed and running to the phone, she dialed Fred's number, almost having to hang up for her fingers were shaking so badly. Pacing back and forth, one arm wrapped around her midsection, as she demanded somebody pick up.

"Hello?"

"Fred, where are the kids?" Her words came out so quickly and at first she thought he'd ask her to repeat herself for she was so frantic.

"Where there suppose to be, in school. Why, what's wrong?" Fred immediately picking up on Faith's voice, had hearing it enough to know that something was up.

"Look," taking in a deep breath not sure how Fred was going to take this, hearing this had to do with her job and that it might endanger the ones she loved the most, her kids. "Don't ask me a lot of questions because I can't even answer them, but you need to watch the kids. Somebody might be coming after them and I just…please Fred." Faith knew damn well Fred would do it, but that didn't mean he'd make it any easy on her.

"Is everything okay?" Fred asked, which surprised Faith more then anything not expecting this kind of question from him.

"No it isn't, but please just listen to me…I have to go, but take care of my babies." Without wanting to hear Fred anymore, she hung up the phone and put her head into her hand as she then placed it on the wall.

* * *

Bosco had woken up again and this time put his bed into an up right position so he was now sitting up. His mother going to get something to eat, and last time he checked some hot nurse was bringing him some food. Flipping through channels he was not satisfied with anything on at the moment. To somebody else it looked as though he wasn't even stopping long enough to see what the program was, it just looked like he was hitting the button nonstop.

Giving up and letting a frustrating sigh out he put the remote down by his bed stand and grabbed the water as somebody just walked into his room.

"I hate it when there's nothing on."

Looking over as he gulped some water and soothing his dry throat, he saw that it was John, one of the officers that had found him. Giving a little nod as he finished off his water and then put it back onto the stand.

"So where's your partner?" Bosco really didn't know what to say to this guy, and what he wanted.

"God only knows with him. Probably hitting on anything that has an ass."

Bosco nodded his head, knowing exactly what kind of position his partner was in. Trying to catch as much as possible before you hear the dreaded words of, 'your to old for me.' It seemed every night after work the guys and him would hit it up at the bars and see how gullible the girls would be, to letting them stay the night with them. It's really interesting to find out how many women are just as bad as the men.

"Hey I didn't catch your name."

John then took a few steps towards Bosco's bed and put his hand out to shake Bosco's. "Name's John, and my partner is Kyle."

"Boscorelli."

Bosco watched as John's face eyes widen up and he pointed at him. "I know you, well I've heard of your name before."

At first Bosco wasn't sure if he should ask. He wasn't sure how the hell John would know him, but Bosco knew if he didn't ask it would bug the crap out of him. "Where have you heard my name?"

"When Angel Mercy got all shot up, seems you like to get hurt a lot Boscorelli." John joked. "No I saw it on the news, and they pulled some of our guys to go help with the case, seems like you got the guys that did it to you though."

Bosco was one that really didn't want to talk about that incident in the hospital. That was the day he was suppose to be morning his brother, and some asshole who has a vendetta decides they need to try and take them out. It was a very touchy subject for him, but anybody would be to if they'd been shot in the ER and almost died.

He was just thankful for Faith taking care of it, although he didn't know most of the story and how it all went down. Most of what he knew was that Cruz had the guy in handcuffs and Faith walked in and blown him away. He never did find out what happened after that, if anybody looked into it and tried to see if they were lying about it.

Letting out a tiny cough and clearing his throat John then began speaking, "I wanted to see how you were doing, and if you could give me any information about what happened to you."

The entire time Bosco was waiting for this. He knew it was coming, wanting to know why he was out stumbling around in the darkness and looked like he'd been run over by a Mac truck. The officer had to now follow up on his report, and Bosco wasn't yet in the mood to do this, and not only that, he didn't have a lot of information to give John. Bosco never looked at the address of the house he'd been held at, and he sure is hell didn't want to go back there if he could help it.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I have no idea who did this to me, I'm not even sure I could pick them out in line up. But when I know something, I'll tell you, deal?"

John knew it had to be frustrating for Boscorelli. To know somebody is coming after you but not knowing who it is, and for what? As a cop you arrest so many people and break up so many fights it's hard to even count. The hard thing is, you don't know which one will sit there plotting revenge against you, wanting to take you out and pay for everything they felt they had lost.

"Well if you need anything, don't be hesitant to call." Handing Bosco his number, "Get better." Then nodding his head, John left Bosco's hospital room. Bosco just let out a sigh as he rested his head back on the pillow and looked out the window. 'This sucks.'

* * *

Faith had never been so nervous in her life as she found herself glancing at anybody near her on the subway. To her everybody was a suspect, and anybody that looked suspicious she found great comfort feeling the heaviness of her off duty gun strapped to her back.

Arms crossed as she moved from the subway station stairs and could see the 55th Precinct down the street as she then found her steps quickening as she crossed the street to make her way into her work. A squeal of tires caused her to turn around, but it was just a cop goofing off.

Going up the steps quickly she didn't really say much to anyone just made her way to the stairs of Anti-Crime. She wanted to see the note that Cruz had, to see if her hunches were correct. But where she thought Sgt. Cruz would be and that was in her office, she was nowhere in sight.

Not spending anymore time upstairs she went downstairs and the one person she wanted to talk to, walked right by her.

"Lt. Swersky." That got the needed effect for he stopped and turned to look up at her as she stood on the last step. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Sgt. Cruz is."

Faith watched his features as they changed into confusion. She knew it had to be weird for Swersky, to hear her asking for the Sgt. It just was common knowledge they hated one another and to be looking for one another was more like something like a cold day in hell. Then again it been a weird could couple of days.

"She's not here Faith, and won't be for a while."

'What kind of an answer is that,' Faith thought. She had no idea what Swersky meant by that so she pushed for more of a straighter answer.

"I'm sorry Sir, not sure if I quite understand."

"Sgt. Cruz has been suspended until further notice."

Then with that said, Lt. Swersky turned and walked away leaving Faith standing there. All she could think was, 'What the hell is going on?'

_**TBC…**_

**To those who reviewed, my shout out because anytime I'm having writers block I look at this and you just help me in so many ways you never know! So here you go…**

**warrior of the shadow****, boscogirl, wapps921, Lloydie, Kaylin, Kadyann, Vegela, Slador**

**Once again thank you guys for helping me and I'm so thrilled to hear from you. Thank you for your wonderful comments and (hugs) thanks! Can't say it enough!**


	11. Chapter 11 Roads Intertwine Together

**Author Note**: _Hey guys! I know its been some what of a late update, (misses the bricks being thrown at her head) Forgive me! But I've actually been busy, surprising I actually found a life…but then it escaped me again (cries). Hope everybody had great Thanksgiving, and gearing up for Christmas, I know I am! So this chapter is a bit longer then ones I've been lately doing, and actually were almost done with this story! Only one more chapter or another and its done, yes you heard correctly!_

_Love to hear from you, and hope you all still loving this story. Thanks for those sticking with me, and you will soon find out who the mysterious bad guy! MAH AHAHAHaH_

_But here you go, and once again thanks to **Jessie (Rebel Jess)** for listening to me scream and throw a fit! Yes, I had a writer's block and she had to hear about it every night, for a while now ;) so thanks for putting up with me!_

**Chapter 11 –The Roads That Intertwine Together**

Faith pounded on the door in front of her, making the entire hallway echo as she tried to get the attention of the occupant inside. Anybody in the vicinity probably would think her to be some pissed off spouse, for as much noise as she was making for you would have to be legally deaf not to hear her. She also had no intention of leaving until, Cruz opened up that door. Out of 100, 99 there was a chance Cruz was in her apartment, because Faith was betting on that Cruz wouldn't go anywhere. From what she always heard about the Sgt., she lived and breathed that Precinct, so what else was there for her to do?

The door suddenly opened, but stopped short for the chain was still on as Cruz peered through, looking at Faith up and down, little surprised to see Faith Yokas standing at her door. But it didn't show as she then spoke, questioning Faith's presence.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Remember Detective, I track people down."

"Well _Detective_, there is no reason for you to be here, so I suggest you leave."

Faith heard the icy tone in Cruz's voice, and that she was all ready annoyed with her being there, but unsure why. Seeing that Cruz was about to shut the door on her, Faith put her foot in between the door and the frame, making it so Cruz couldn't shut her very own door.

Cruz glared down at Faith's foot that was preventing her from closing the door entirely. She just couldn't understand Faith Yokas, what more did this woman want from her? It didn't help either that she was in a foul mood with what happened at the Precinct earlier. One minute she's flying high, knowing Bosco is safe in a hospital in a nice warm bed and not have a gunshot to the head and thrown in one of the rivers that surrounded New York City, then before she knows it, the floor had been taken out from under her.

If there was one thing Cruz hated more then anything, was to be caught unaware, and that is what happened to her when she came into Swersky's office and the I.A.B., Danny Mathews produced a tape. Words couldn't even begin to form in her throat, when she watched as the tape showed her looking around, coming up to car handing some stuff off and the car pulling away. In that bag that she gave, was specific stuff that was asked of her to get, in order to save Boscorelli's life.

The I.A.B then threatened her, making accusations of what it could be in the bag, and that they had more on her then they realize. She tried numerous times to try and talk to Swersky alone, but with the I.A.B being there, it couldn't be done. So keeping silence on what she was doing, they decided to suspend her until further notice.

Then on top of it all, she has Faith Yokas banging on her door, God only knows for what and all Cruz wanted was to be left alone. But now Faith was being hell bent on keeping her at the door and Cruz just knew, the woman had some questions for her.

_"Remove your foot, **now**." Clenching her teeth as she spoke. _

"No, not till you answer some questions first."

"I don't have to answer any of your questions." Cruz replied, very annoyed, wondering now how much force it would take to kick Faith's shoe out from the door and slam the door in her face.

Faith completely ignored the tone in Cruz's voice. It was rather actually easy, for Faith was just as hard headed and wouldn't back down and take no for an answer. Not even missing a beat, Faith then jumped into her questions,

"Why did you get suspended?"

"That's none of your damn business."

Letting out a sigh and rolled her eyes, frustrated at this woman for not answering her and avoiding her questions and being nothing but rude to her, it was like they were back to square one.

"Come on Cruz can't you see it? Don't you find this a little too convenient? If we just put our heads together…"

Cruz cut her off, "No, there is no us. We're through. We found Bosco that is what we set out to do and we did it. Want more from me, take a number!"

Faith could feel the heat rising up again, wanting more then anything but to strangle this woman. She wanted to talk to Cruz about the note, maybe get some idea about what to do next, and Cruz wouldn't even answer some simple questions. It seemed who ever was going after Bosco, was going after them all now and being in the dark about certain things would be their demise if they didn't come together, and fast.

Realizing she wasn't going to win with the Sgt., and just tired of all the bickering and fighting that been going on, she finally let her foot out of the door.

"You know, I can finally see why Bosco stopped having sex with you." Not wanting to hear any more Faith turned and walked away, leaving Cruz to stand there. Faith was actual amazed Cruz didn't have comeback because a few seconds later she heard the door slam hard, as Faith made her way towards the stairs.

Danny Mathews walked out of the Precinct of the 55th and towards his car that was parked a few feet away. Unlocking his car and then getting in, he didn't take much time to get out of there, not really wanting to stick around.

A smile came to his face as he replayed in his mind the events that transpired in Lt. Swersky's office. The look on Sgt. Cruz's face when he told her all the information he had on her, and what he would do to her. He made it sound like he was going to crucify her right there in front of the Precinct, and it was nothing short of having great sex when he saw the realization come over her features.

His cell phone went off, making his thoughts scatter as he reached into his pocket and the other hand steadying the wheel as he pulled it out. Looking at the screen, he then hit the icon to receive the call.

"Yeah?"

"It's time, you know the plan see that it gets done."

The other line went dead. He then quickly went through his phone book, hit send as he reached his work number.

"Yeah this is Danny Mathews, I won't be in today, yeah sudden case of the flu."

Danny then changed his direction in which he was going, knowing he'd have to get some things before the plan could be set in motion.

"No, I don't want food. I want the doctor so I can get the hell out of here!"

Bosco was getting a little more then annoyed with the nurses running around and not listening to his wishes. All he wanted was his doctor but instead they were trying to feed him, or trying to make him more comfortable, which as far as Bosco was concerned there is not getting comfortable in the hospital.

"The doctor will be here shortly, why don't you eat while you wait?"

"How about no." Bosco replied quickly back. He was content on being a pain and giving them hell, for he felt they were on a mission to give him so much, why not give them a little payback?

"Giving them trouble I presume?"

Bosco glanced up at the added voice. He saw Faith, and spoke volume with his eyes, which clearly stated 'get me out of here, right NOW!'

The nurse finally giving up on Bosco, walked out of the room, but Bosco couldn't help but shout one last thing at her retreating back, "Hey, I might get hungry later, what if I need you?"

Bosco shrugged his shoulders, "Hope I don't get hungry anytime soon, have a feeling she won't be back." He watched as Faith came and sat down next to his bed.

"Better watch it Boz, nurses have weapons and there called needles."

"The only one that could scare me with a needle is Procter." Bosco wasn't sure what that woman had against him, but anytime Procter heard Bosco needed a shot, she was there in a heartbeat. Bosco leaned back into his bed as he then glanced down at his feet, trying to decide what he should do to pass the time. Really he was waiting for Faith to start the conversation, he didn't have much to say or talk about.

Faith though was studying Bosco, seeing the many bruises that decorated his face. 'How close we came to losing him.' The good thing though was his pale skin had been replaced with color again. All and all Bosco was looking pretty good, although most of his injuries he had been given could be easily hidden under clothing.

So much harm had been done to him, all because of somebody that had it out for them. But who? God did it plague her mind. Who would want to do this to them, come after them with such malice and hate. Faith then not wanting to think about it anymore, decided to bring up a something, and wanting to see what Bosco would say.

"Cruz got suspended."

Bosco turned his head and looked over at Faith. He was a bit confused at the sudden topic on Cruz. As far as he was concerned he never wanted to deal with that woman ever again in his lifetime. It seemed whenever his life was going to hell, she would just make it 10 times worse. So his natural reaction was, shrugged the shoulders and a comment of non interest,

"Probably deserved it."

Faith then felt like a moron, she had completely forgot that Bosco had no idea that Cruz helped in his recovery. But how would he know? He had no idea it was Cruz who got the note in the first place that was tipped off to his disappearance. Just seemed everything was happening to quickly for any of them to comprehend what was going on, and put it all out and try and put the pieces together before something else happened to them.

Faith also was debating on telling Bosco about the note she found in her apartment. She was concerned on how much it would upset him, and what could he do from a hospital room, he had no control over it right now and that would only piss him off even more. There was so much to ask him, but it seemed like whenever she would get on the topic or found a good way to approach it, somebody would interrupted them.

"I hear your giving my nurses some hell Boscorelli."

Both Faith and Bosco looked up to see the doctor standing in the doorway and walking towards the bed, with a chart in hand.

"It wouldn't be me, if I didn't." Bosco replied. Bosco was more eager as to what the doctor would say about him going home, and he was pretty sure the odds were in his favor. He didn't know if he could stay one more night in the hospital without going completely nuts.

"Now I know you want to leave," the doctor starting out, making Bosco shift in his bed, ready to throw the blankets off and get up and leave, which immediately the doctor picked up on. "and I would like you to stay another night, but I know you'll go anyways without my consent, am I correct?"

This question brought a nod from Bosco; everybody knew the only way to keep Boscorelli there was to tie him down.

"So I will leave you some home instructions, but I also want you come back so I can check up on that knee in a couple days, deal?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, then give me a few moments and I'll be back." The doctor left them alone again. Bosco then remembered what he wanted to tell Faith and had completely forgotten. He would try and remind himself and then other things would preoccupy his mind but he finally was able to tell her.

"Stay away from Logan Weller, till I get my hands on that…" Bosco shook his head, just thinking what he was going to do to him when he got his hands on him. Bosco looked over at Faith and saw she was uneasy and shifting in her chair.

"What?"

"He's the one that tipped us off to where you were located."

Bosco just stared at Faith at first thinking she was some how joking with him. He didn't think Logan would be the one to give his location up, when it was him that helped with Bosco's kidnapping. Bosco shaking his head, "So let me get this straight, Logan, the one that kidnapped me, was the one that told you where I was at?"

Faith nodded her head, and then looked down with a soft smile, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I punched him after he told us what he did."

Faith watched as Bosco's eyes lightened up and a grin slowly emerged on his lips. "You decked him? To bad I wasn't there to witness that." Bosco wasn't sure why Logan told Faith what his plan was or that he just had a guilty conscious. He just knew one thing, if he ever saw Logan again, he'd kill him.

"Do you remember the other guys?" Faith knowing there was more then just Logan, for he talked about the guys that would walk the perimeter.

"It wasn't anybody I recognized, besides Logan. I don't know who did this to me, sorry." Bosco knew that Faith was trying to get answers out of him, hoping they could have a lead and track the people that did this. Get them before they went after Bosco, or anybody else again. Faith was also hoping that one of the guys's reveled who was the one that was orchestrating it, the actual leader.

"Will think of something Bosco, we always do."

Martiza Cruz would not stop pacing after the encounter with Faith Yokas. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to decide what she wanted to do. The odds of Danny showing up with a tape that had to do with the men that kidnapped Bosco was a little more then weird. Something just did not feel right about this and it was driving Cruz up a wall that she had been suspended.

But what could she do? It seemed every door that was available before were now being shut, and as she scrambled to find an escape she felt nothing but her opportunity growing smaller by the second. Then Cruz stopped and turned and looked at her phone. An idea began to form into a plan of action, and what she could do instead of just standing around and doing nothing. Reaching over she dialed a number quickly and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Sgt. Cruz," Cruz stopped as the other one on the line began to ask her questions when she announced herself. Trying to get information as to why she had gotten suspended, and wanting to know when she would be back.

"Look another time I'll explain, I'm calling in a favor….I need you to get the number of Logan Weller."

A slight pause followed, making Cruz wonder if she would have to call somebody else. But her man came through for her, and said okay just to wait a few minutes. Hanging up the phone she then began her pacing again as she went over the idea in her head. She wanted to talk to Logan a little more, go over everything, see if some how she missed some information. The cronies had to call back, it was just a matter of a fact when you have a crooked cop you always use them to the fullest and dump them when there no use to you anymore. It was worth a shot, one Cruz was willing to make, besides she'd rather do this then sit around and do nothing at all.

As Cruz went to her window and looked down at the people passing by on the sidewalk, her mind just kept going back to the case. How much she wish she could take a step back and look at it with a set of new eyes, then maybe she could shake the bad feeling. That something was up, and she was just too deep to catch all the signs.

Her cell phone rang causing her mind to scramble away from her thoughts as she then answered. She quickly jotted the number down quickly. "Thanks I owe you one." She then ended the conversation.

Looking at the number she then dialed then pressed send, and then put the cell to hear ear as she then cleared her throat. It wasn't long before Logan answered the phone.

"Logan, this is Cruz we need to talk."

Logan was walking up the steps of the 55th, when he had answered his phone. He never expected to hear Cruz's voice on the other end. Stopping he then went back down the steps, and away from any prying ears.

"That's nice Cruz, but I'm about to go to work and sorry that comes first."

"I don't care, say you forgot something, make something up….it will only take a few minutes of your time. Just meet me on the corner near the Precinct by the train." She then hung up the phone not giving Logan the opportunity to tell her no. She then got her keys, put her off duty gun under her jacket and then left her apartment. As she made her way towards the subway, she failed to notice some one was following her in particular, watching her like a predator does before they attack.

As Bosco was carefully placing his crutches in the cab then easing in, he looked up at Faith who was going to get the door for him.

"You think Logan is working today?"

Faith glanced down with a concerned look as she then bit her lip. What should she tell Bosco? Lie, because all she kept picturing was Bosco taking his gun out and blowing Logan's head off, and smiling about it afterwards.

So instead of actually giving her former partner an actual answer she shrugged her shoulders and shutting Bosco's door as he stared up at her through the window. She then came around and got in beside him, closing her door and the cab pulled away from the hospital.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to stop by and see?"

"Why?" Faith now confused as to why Bosco would want to speak to that man. What could be the reason behind it?

"Because, I've been thinking, and I have some questions for him that I feel need to be answered."

After an awkward silence fell upon the cab, and the only thing could be heard was the driver humming an Arabic song, Faith replied. "If you want to Boz."

Bosco then leaned forward and knocked on the plastic barrier, "Can you take us to the nearest subway."

(20 minutes later)

Faith slowly walked down the stairs as Bosco used his one hand to hold the railing, and the other he held his crutches. Faith insisted on taking his crutches, but Bosco felt she was babying him again. He knew he could do it on his own, and what was he going to do when she wasn't there? Call her up and tell her he needed her to carry his crutches while he walks up the steps.

As he finally made it to the last step he glanced down the street, hating how far the Precinct looked from where he stood. But by doing this, he saw a person leaning against the corner of the building, looking around then coming back and resting their head on the bricks.

This wasn't just some normal person, it was the last person Bosco would expect to see, and that was Sgt. Martiza Cruz.

"What the hell is she doing?"

Faith didn't have a hard time locating the individual that Bosco was talking about. They both looked at one another and being on the same page they both made their way towards Cruz. When Cruz saw them coming, Bosco could see the very unhappy glare she was giving them.

"What now Yokas, stalking me?"

"Oh yeah, I have nothing better to do then follow you all around New York City."

Bosco's eyes traveled up, as though by doing this he'd get some kind of help from God himself. Lightening would come down and kill him right there on the spot, it definitely be better then to listen to the two women spat at one another.

"Look its not always about you," Bosco finally broke in, and directing his attention at Cruz, "Were going to the Precinct, you know its down the block." Bosco said sarcastically.

Cruz who been staring at Faith with hatred, she then turned and looked at Bosco. "Is that why all those Police cars are down there, I'd never imagine."

"Funny that you're also suspended yet hanging around." Bosco replied back.

Cruz shot Faith a glare and then looked at Bosco. "I don't have time for this, for either one of you." Cruz looked around the corner again, seeing if Logan was coming but didn't see him. "I'm meeting somebody and I don't want you here."

"Funny how you think you can still order us around after all this time." Faith said. Faith never thought she could despise somebody so much as she did Cruz. The woman drove Faith up a wall, every time she was even near Cruz. Giving up on trying to get through with the woman that it wasn't over that they still had a threat over their heads Faith just shook her head. "Fine, but least I tried warning you, come on Bosco."

Cruz still looking around the corner, and Faith glaring at her, nobody saw the gun that been pointed right at Bosco's head, all they heard was the gun being cocked back. Slowly they turned around as I.A.B. Danny Mathews held a gun to Boscorelli's head, with his forearm around Bosco's neck.

"Nobody is going anywhere."

Bosco recognized that voice but couldn't place it, and didn't help that he couldn't see the person that was behind him. The man had come from out of know where put his forearm around his throat and then Bosco felt the cold barrel of a 9 mm being pressed to his temple. Bosco wasn't sure how the man was able to sneak up on them, the only thing Bosco could think was that they were so involved with their argument they didn't even notice the danger from behind.

"We're gonna take a little ride."

He then took his gun away from Bosco's head just for a second to wave it towards the SUV that was just an inch away from being on the curb. Faith and Cruz didn't hesitate as the gun was once again put back to Bosco's head. Two men were waiting for them as they got into the SUV. One was sitting in the driver's seat, the other one sitting on the left side, blocking the door.

When everybody was in, Danny looked around the street to see that nobody was even in the area, or so he thought. He climbed into the SUV's passenger side, and slammed the door shut. The car peeled away, taking three New York finest with them.

**TBC….**

_(This is where I go hide from you all yelling at me, about leaving it on a cliffhanger, sorry couldn't help myself, you know I can't)_

_Shout out for my reviewers on here ;)_

**Vegela, Boscogirl, Sweetums, Dani, Lloydia **

_Thanks again for the kind words you left me, half the time I'm just in awe and you leave me on cloud 9. So thank you again, and sorry for the delay ;)_


	12. Chapter 12 The Predator is Reveled

**Author Note**: _So, a month away from this story and Christmas and now New Year's has passed. Hope everybody enjoyed themselves, it's been very interesting month. So I was bored all night tonight and decided to just push this chapter out for the hell of it. I really did try to catch all my mistakes, but I'm not so sure this time if I did. If I did..uhhh ignore them!_

_This is a very short chapter, but I wanted to see everybody's reaction to this one. It has been killing me so hope you enjoy it. Thanks **Laurie**, **Jessie(Boscogirl)**, and **Starbright** ;) for listening to me yell and bitch and moan about this story! Appreciate it!_

_Only one more chapter, so till next time!_

**Chapter 12 The Predator is Reveled**

Silence was the worst enemy in the SUV as the driver took them to their unknown destination. Bosco looked down at the door handle and slowly glanced to his left to see if the guy was watching. He caught both Faith and Cruz's glance and he then looked back down and quietly he tried the door handle but found it wouldn't budge, the door was locked. He knew it probably would be, but rather give it a try then wondering if there was something he could do.

"You ran really fast Officer Boscorelli." Bosco had been trying to think how he was going to get them all out of this alive, when he heard this comment from the front of the vehicle. That voice, the one he had recognized out on the street trying desperately to remember where he had heard it from, came back like a maddening fly that won't give up until you squished it between your hands and then wipe it off onto your jeans with sweet justice.

Memory flashing before him as the pain in his kneecap reacted as though it was happening all over again.

_"So if somebody runs really fast and almost gets away…..what do you take from him?" The man was looking around as though he'd find the answer on the wall and then he went back to focusing on Boscorelli. "I know, his ability to run."_

_The man stood back up and with his foot pushed Bosco onto his back. Bosco was now resting on his hands. If he was uncomfortable before, this was freaking ridicules. All his weight was on his wrists and there was no way of moving around to rest them, he had to lay like that._

_Walking over the man who had been standing in the shadow's handed over some kind of weapon to the one who been taunting Bosco this entire time._

_"If you can't chase down criminals, you sure is hell won't be able to escape again."_

_Bosco watched as the something turned into a sledgehammer. He knew now what they planned on doing, what their intention was to do. Everything the man had directed and worked his way towards this part came crashing down. Bosco couldn't allow this to happen, but there was nothing he could do. No matter if he some how got his wrists free it wouldn't' be in time for the sledgehammer came down right onto his right kneecap._

Bosco glared pure hatred as Danny Mathews turned and looked at Bosco with a smug smile on his face. It was the same one Bosco wanted to more then anything but to rip it off his face by punching him hard in the mouth, knocking his teeth back into his throat. This man had taken great pride in taking that sledgehammer to Bosco's kneecap and seeing him wither in pain.

"Nothing to say, I'm surprised you were such a talker back at the house."

For a split second Bosco wondered if he could take Danny in the back of the moving car but that wouldn't be the smartest thing he did and he just ended up clenching his fists in order to control the rage that had begun to build up.

Switching his attention from Boscorelli he went from Faith to Cruz and contemplated on what to say to them as both women gave the same fierce look speaking volume with their eyes.

"So I take it you both loved the notes I left?" His white pearly teeth showed the minute he saw the reaction from both women, as their eyes instantly narrowed into slits as they to replayed they're own memories inside their head.

"It's been you this entire time, making the threatening calls the one in the limo." Cruz spoke shaking her head. Danny turned around in his seat to see where they were then turned back around. "I'm sure Logan failed to tell you he was the one that left the note for you in your office." Danny watched as Sgt. Cruz turned her head as images of strangulation went through her head, and what she wanted to do to Danny.

"However though, I personally left the note in your apartment. I have to say your daughter is quite the looker, I wouldn't mind having her under me."

Faith breathed in deeply trying to control the rage; he was doing this on purpose. Going after each and every one of them, probably trying to incite them to do something in a blind rage, which would give Danny the all the more reason to inflict more pain on them. "She would definitely stake a high price at the whore house, will have to set that up won't we."

Bosco looked at Cruz and then at Faith and wondering how long this was going to take for them to get where they were going going. He was sure any more longer and they have an all out brawl right there in the car, because the more and more Danny egged on the more Bosco wanted to grab him by the neck and twist hard. Looking out the window he could see they were by the river but he wasn't quite sure exactly of their location. It was definitely an area that was run down and not a lot of people around. 'Great, next time you get kidnap Bosco make note where you're being taken.'

Only a few more minutes and the SUV came to a halt and Danny who had finally gone quiet after realizing he wasn't going to get anything from his captives turned back around again. "We're here kiddies, time to meet the boss."

The door unlocked and Bosco climbed out, as did Faith and Cruz and the doors slammed as a tiny group greeted them. Guns were present to show their power against the three cops, as they were lead into the warehouse.

Nothing was said between the three as they were then stopped and told to stand there and wait. The group of armed men were still guarding them but from a further distance as Bosco, Faith, and Cruz waited for this mysterious boss. Each in their own mind wondering whom it could be, who had been doing this, orchestrating it and playing with them as though they were just merely puppets attached to a string. It could be so many people, but it had to be somebody that knew all three of them.

Then a soft clicking could be heard through out the warehouse and it was getting closer to where they stood. A moron could place that sound as it got closer and then stopped. Straining their eyes they tried to see the figure, but without standing in the light it was hard to see or recognize them. Then slowly they stepped into the light, and the first thing that was shown was the long slender leg that rose to a skirt and cleavage and a woman with dark brown hair stepped out in high heels.

Confusion slowly came across each and every one's face, as they had no idea who the hell this woman was. Bosco glanced at Faith and Cruz to see they're reaction to see if there was any hint as to who she was, but nothing. It seemed they were just as clueless as him.

A smile came to her lips as she shrugged her shoulders. "What? Not what you expected?" She walked a little closer studying each and every one of them and then stepped back almost with a content look on her face.

"Who are you?" Cruz finally broke the silence. She couldn't take it anymore and she wanted to know what this crazy bitch's problem was. Why she had been doing the things she had been the last couple of weeks, mentally and physically torturing them.

"My dear Maritza Cruz so much I know about you and," then turning her eyes on Boscorelli and then on Faith "and you two as well. But you seem to know little of me. I wasn't the famous one of our family, but you probably knew my husband, and my son."

"Look will you just tell us who you are." Bosco finally snapped. He was tired and sick of all these games they have been playing ever since he was kidnapped out of his apartment. It was like something out of a movie, where the bad guy or in this case bad girl was taunting them trying to make them squirm and taking every road to try and keep them from knowing who she was by just dropping stupid clues off.

That got a reaction from the woman but not a bad one, for she smiled even more then she had been. "Boscorelli, there's that temper I was waiting for. I knew it would show just only a matter of time. So not to get anybody else riled up and I'm sorry for my rudeness. The name is Noreen, Noreen Elizabeth Mann. Donald Mann's wife." Then a snarl came to her face as hatred showed through and her entire body language changed, "His widow and all because of you three…and for that you're going to pay."

**TBC...**

* * *

_Please tell me what you think, I really would love to know what you think! Sorry again for such a short chapter._

**To those who Reviewed last chapter….**

**Vegela, Boscogirl****, Lloydie, Jess O'Neill-SGC**

_Thanks again for replying, appreciate it very much! _


	13. Chapter 13 Final Showdown

**Author Note: **_Well it's been a while since I have done a new chapter to this story. I would like to apologize,…eeeh seems like I do this to much having to apologize for my tardiness. But this time I really have good excuse, I decided it was time to go back to school, go for a College Degree. Also didn't help I just turned 21, and you know how that goes! So blame it on those two things and everything be great (thumbs up) _

_So the last chapter of the story, and I am some what sad! You all have been so great with me on this story and I can't tell you how much I appreciated the comments you have left me and or sent me! I just can't think of anyway to thank you but keep saying it; I also have a surprise at the end of the story! A teaser for my next story ;) that is in the making!_

_Since I'm doing the teaser at the end, I'll do my shout out those who replied to my story. **Faith55, Vegela, Boscogirl, Lloydie **thanks for leaving a review your comments are so nice and I appreciate it thanks again!_

_I would love to thank **Boscogirl** (Jessie) my little partner in crime! Girl without you I don't think this chapter would yet be done, with me ranting and raving and screaming about what to do! So thanks for making EmBoz (my muse) work! **Laurie** MAXXXX MY LITTLE SISTER, you helped to so thank you girl ;). **Mona**, also thank you for giving me the starting idea to feed off! Again to all my reviewers THANKS YOU'ALL ARE THE BEST! I do hope that I did the last chapter justice and you are satisfied with the end! Also I tried to correct it to my ability, so just ignore the mistakes hahah if I missed a ton lol So without further a dew, here is the new chapter! _

**Chapter 13 – Final Showdown**

_The name is Noreen, Noreen Elizabeth Mann. Donald Mann's wife." Then a snarl came to her face as hatred showed through and her entire body language changed, "His widow and all because of you three…and for that you're going to pay." _

Nobody said anything, not a single reaction came out of any of the three officers standing in front of Noreen Elizabeth Mann. Then again when your standing in front of one of the worst mob boss's wife to hit New York City, and had involvement with his murder, what can you say? The one that was able to find her voice was none other then Sgt. Cruz.

"Your dead."

Bosco and Faith glanced at the Sergeant both surprised by the sudden outburst and the comment itself. They then turned and caught each other's eyes, realizing that both of them truly didn't understand this. Then at the same time switched back to looking at Cruz. It was plainly obvious that Cruz knew some information they didn't and they hoped either Noreen or Cruz would share some light on this statement.

Then suddenly a laugh came from within Noreen's vocal cords as she then put her hand in front of her mouth. After her hand left her mouth a small smile was left and she waved Bosco, Cruz and Faith off as though they were having a perfectly and normal conversation. "Sorry, it's just amazing what a couple hundred thousand dollars will do, get a new house, drugs, fake your death."

Noreen Mann was hoping for some kind of shocked expression to come across any one of the three faces that were standing before her. All she got though was stone cold glares from them, as though by doing this she would be set a blaze. But what did she expect these were cops, and they know how to handle themselves when given information, how to hide emotions, fears, that's what kept them alive on the job, but also made it hard to have relationships. They didn't know where the job ended and where their life began. Deciding she wasn't going to get what she desired she was about to tell them why, but somebody beat her to the punch.

"They were going to kill you, Mann's enemies. So instead of losing you, you made them believe you were dead." Cruz narrowing her eyes as she spoke.

Putting her hands up Noreen began to clap very loudly shaking her head simultaneously and then she stopped, the smile still very evident on her face. "Ahhh give one to the Sgt, so you are smarter then you look."

Bosco couldn't believe what a complete schizoid this woman was. Then again what woman wouldn't be in her right mind if they lost their son and husband? If her idea though to torture them by talking to them to death, then it was beginning to work. The more she stood there and jabbed her mouth off, the more time any one of them could come up with a good plan. Right now he didn't have much of one, only thing he kept coming up was knocking her out and holding her hostage to get pass the gunners. He vowed never to hit a woman, but he was willing to make an acceptation on this case, because if he was going to do it one time, she was a perfect candidate.

"So who's idea was it to take out my sweet boy?"

Bosco tried so hard to make sure the laughter that was bellowing at the back of his throat stayed there, that definitely wouldn't go over well with Noreen Mann by laughing at her 'Sweet boy my ass,' he thought, that had to be the understatement of the year.

"Not talkative, that's understandable."

Her eyes traveled past the trio standing in front of her, and if Bosco didn't know any better she was signaling somebody behind them but he dared not take his eyes off her. She was definitely one of those women that if you turned your back on her, you would pay the price for it. But it was lost on him and the others as she began to start her pacing back and forth, as she spoke again.

"I suppose I'm not going to get the information out of you about my husband or my son?"

Stopping again she then shrugged her shoulders, "fine the hard way."

Before any could figure out what she meant by the decrypted message, Bosco felt somebody grab his hair making him take a few steps back to take some of the pain off his scull. Then a beefy arm wrapped around his neck nearly cutting off his air supply, making it very uncomfortable for the Officer. Then the cold semi-automatic being pressed hard up against his temple made Bosco flash back to the one time Glen Hobart held him at gun point, suicide by cop is what Glen wanted to accomplish and he did.

Bosco's eyes traveled to Faith and Cruz's, then he looked back at Noreen desperately knowing there was no way he could talk himself out of this one and that it was almost pointless to pull a gun on him. He really didn't have any idea as to how Mann's husband died, nor did he care. The bastard was the reason he was laid up at the hospital for so long. Looking back at Noreen her eyes were furious and she nodded her head, for nobody still had given her the desired answer she so wanted to hear. The cock of the gun was a thousand pins dropping as Bosco felt his heart hit the ground. Any second his brains were going to go all over the place and the last image would be of Faith and Cruz as his blood splattered across their faces.

Faith knew now what it was like to hyperventilate for her heart began to pound so hard that her chest was beginning to race quicker and faster before she could take in the air. She didn't know what to do, if she came out and said she was the one that killed Mann, then she probably have the gun pointed at her and she would be killed instead. But there all dead anyways, there was no way Noreen was going to let them walk out after she found out, that would be just stupid to think that. She couldn't allow though for somebody else to take the blame, and just as she found her courage a voice rang out.

"STOP! I was the one that killed Mann, your husband and your boy." Faith turned and stared at Cruz really sure not what to think. Though Bosco and Faith somewhat blamed Cruz for getting in the middle of their pursuit and ultimately was the one that killed Joey Mann, never did it cross Faith's mind that Cruz would take full responsibility on both deaths.

Cruz herself wasn't sure why she did it, why she took the heat on herself. She knew she wasn't going to allow Bosco to be shot and killed if she could do something about it. Cruz wasn't sure how long she would get to live now because of this sudden out burst. But her eyes quickly caught Faith's and Bosco's and to be able to read their face and find the shock in their features was almost worth it. They probably never thought in a million years she'd do something so selfless and she knew that's what they were thinking; guess they didn't know her like they thought they did.

The man still hadn't let Bosco go, still keeping the gun to his head. The three of them so uncertain of what this woman was going to do next. There was just no way of reading her and being able to predict her next move. She how ever did study Cruz for a second, which Cruz found a bit unsettling she never faltered though. Cruz would rather die right there on the spot then falter to this Noreen Mann.

Then Noreen stepped up and grabbed Cruz by the throat and before Cruz knew how to react to such an attack she was on the ground and Noreen had her foot pressed right into Cruz's throat with a gun that appeared out of know where aimed at her head. Cruz's legs moved to try and find ground or try and find a way to trip the woman but she wasn't that flexible enough and all she could do was put her hands around the woman's leg trying to release the pressure on her throat.

"How stupid do you think I am Sgt. Cruz?" She twisting her foot into her esophagus causing more immense pain to rip through her throat, she then looked up at Bosco and Faith who looked stunned. "I know what happened with my boy Joey. Remember I have IAB wrapped around my finger, so **don't **lie to me! I was hoping I would hear it from one of you, get some peace but you, Cruz have to act brave. Let me tell you something," Noreen looking down at Cruz, "you can pretend to hide behind that stone cold mask, but your anything but brave your just a scared little girl desperately wanting to escape."

Noreen then shook her head and then suddenly released Cruz, who began coughing immediately as the fresh air caught her lungs. "You just don't get it, why do you think I took him first," pointing to Bosco, "Because I know how you two women work, know your bad blood between you. I know enough about the three of you that even your kids would be surprised at your actions." Glaring at Faith.

Faith was more then disturbed, she was mortified that this woman could know stuff about the three of them, of herself that not even her ex-husband would know about. This woman had made a strategy with them in mind, studied them and made plans on how to get revenge on them.

"A woman's love to a man it's something that can't be put into words, and I thought you both deserved the same lost you three gave to me. Unfortunately my little snitch Logan decided to help you women out."

Cruz by then had stood back up, rubbing her throat unconsciously as Noreen made a motion with her eyes and Bosco was released again. Bosco turned and looked at the guy and then back at Mann's wife. Noreen again looked at each and every one of them, like she did when they first arrived, then shrugging her shoulders.

"Like the saying goes, when you want something done, you have to do it yourself." She then leveled the gun at Bosco's head and cocked the gun back. "Say good bye to your friends Officer Boscorelli."

Bosco didn't even flinch just stared down the barrel of the gun until a loud crashing sound came from behind them and for a split second Bosco thought the gun had gone off and he saw his life flash before his very eyes. Then quickly not wanting to lose such a distraction had the gun from Noreen's hand and pointed at her. The man behind Bosco, the one that had grabbed him in the first place had turned completely around to see what the commotion was which gave Faith the opportunity to take her foot and land one right in the man's family jewels. Immediate reaction came from the man who dropped to his knees clutching his goods and Faith was able to grab the gun that was loose in his hands. She then pushed him over completely and stared down at him. Almost saying with her eyes, 'that's where you deserve to be is on the ground, you piece of shit.'

Bosco turned around to see what the huge distraction had been to see a NYPD squad car half way through the wall and Sully and Davis coming out of the RMP. 'Now, I truly have seen everything.' When he turned back around Cruz had walked up to Noreen and punched her and was going for another shot when Bosco grabbed her arm. "I think she knows." He said, Cruz looked at Bosco and just pulled her arm out of his grasp.

Sully and Davis were walking up with other officers coming into the warehouse putting the Noreen Mann's men into custody. Faith grinned as she pushed the man into Davis and Sully who began putting him into handcuffs. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you guys." She then got a puzzled look on her face, "how did you know we were here?"

Finney and Monroe came up behind Sully and Davis; Finney took the one man from Davis and led him away to be put in the squad car. He was still limping still feeling pain from where Faith had kicked him.

"We found you because Logan Weller told us. Wasn't going to believe him, always a shady cop, but," Sully hesitated and looked at Bosco and Cruz then back at Faith, "you and Cruz have been acting funny so I decided to go with what he was saying.

Bosco turned and looked at Sully surprised by what the older officer had reveled. Funny the one man that helped kidnap him in the first place, helped in the long run. Bosco still didn't like the man for what he did, but at least he wouldn't kill Logan if he ever saw him again.

"So who is this?" Davis nodded to Noreen who was still staring at the Officers with hatred in her eyes. Seething hot mad that her plans did not go the way she had wanted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this would be Mann's wife, Noreen, say hello don't be so rude." Bosco mocked.

"Wow Mann's wife, didn't think that man could have one." Davis mumbled surprised that such a guy could even have one, and keep her without killing her because of some stupid mistake she did.

"Keep this up Officers, I won't forget this, this isn't over."

Cruz looked at her, "Yeah it is, with as many charges we are going to put on you,"

"You won't be seeing much of anything but Bertha as your cell mate." Faith finished Cruz' sentence. Cruz gave Faith a soft smile, which Faith returned.

Bosco then waved the gun at her and pointed towards the door, "Finney get her out of here." Finney had just walked back up to hear Bosco say this, and his shoulders drooped.

Finney grabbed her by the arms pressing them to her body as he directed her out of the building, calling back, "what the hell am I, your errand boy?"

Bosco dropping the gun and looking back at Sully and titled his head a bit a puzzled look on his face. "So I have a question Sully, how did you know where we were in the building? That we weren't by the doors or something."

Everybody looked at Sully and his response to Bosco's question was, "I didn't." Bosco just shook his head with a disapproved look on his face, "Sul, that is not very comforting."

**Epilogue**

Bosco finished tying up the laces on his shoes as he then stood up and closed his locker. It was his first day back since they had taken the cast off his knee and went through numerous therapy sessions so he could be back in full health. He wasn't even sure who he was working with today, he didn't really care he was just itching to get back out on the street. The door to the locker room opened up and Faith walked in giving him a smile.

"Hey you. Heard you were back." Faith spoke as she then glanced down and she moved her foot around as though she was playing with something on the ground. Bringing her head back up, "So Logan Weller transferred thought you'd like to know."

Bosco gave a short nod; kind of thankful Logan did decide to leave. He just knew the awkwardness would be there if they ever ran into one another again, could just see the conversation in his head. 'So I see your doing good, by the way sorry about kidnapping you again hope you realized it was a mistake. Maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee and we call it even.'

"So you ready to get back out there?"

"More then ever." Bosco and Faith walked out side by side and splitting up as Faith went to her office and Bosco to role call room.

Lt. Swersky was on his way to the role call room when he saw Bosco walking up the hallway, and heard him stop Sullivan who was just passing by. "Hey Sully is that a new hair cut or did you steal Donald Trumps toupee?"

Swersky never did hear the response from the older Officer but he could probably guess what it was. He couldn't help but feel that everything was back to normal, or as close as it would ever be till the next thing. He walked into the room shutting the door, "Okay everybody settle down so we can start role call."

The End!

* * *

(Preview of new story)

_The vibrant city of New York City lay in ruins. Cars had been turned over as streets were now cracked and twisted as though they were nothing but a slab of dirt, that at one time they had been solid concrete. Buildings that formed the city's unique skyline either had become part of the street as twisted metal and rubble or were left half standing. Other buildings that had survived were still standing on their support beams but making unearthly sounds, as they tried to still hold up a million ton damaged building. While others had been left untouched, as though nothing had happened to them. _

_Paper littered the entire streets, catching up in the soft wind that had coursed its way down into street level. The winds picked up enough to lift up some of the litter and began moving it, away from were it originally had been. _

_Everything they had worked for was gone, and it only happened in a matter of seconds. This wasn't supposed to happen to a city like New York. It had survived 9/11, only for something to come along and do what the terrorists couldn't do._

_Mother nature had leveled New York City to the ground and anybody who had survived made them wonder how had they. _

The New York Fault Line – Coming to a fanfiction fandom site near you!


End file.
